Caprica before the fall
by Madi92
Summary: Laura and Bill met on the 'blind' date set by Marcia. How the relationship will develop knowing that Secretary Roslin is about to gave birth to a baby whoes destiny is to change the face of approaching Cylon/Human war... A/U Colonnies before the fall!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own nothing even if I want :(

Thanks to **Starnyx** for being beta  
>This chapter has a spoiler to flashback form Daybreak.<p>

I was thinking about writing some AU with Caprica City and all this stuff and I guess i did it.

Please R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Caprica City<strong>

**Two years ago**

Laura was sitting in her house on Caprica City and eating sushi. She was talking on the phone with one of her best friends, Marcie. Laura grabbed one pieces of the sushi and started playing with it.

"I know it's been three months. I know that. I do too go out." She put the sushi to the sauce and then to her mouth. "I do. I do. Un-uh." She said while she was chewing her meal. "No. Mm-mm." Laura shocked her head. "No, I'm not joining Adar's presidential campaign. I don't care." She cried out bur her best friend wouldn't leave the topic alone.

Marcie didn't know that Adar and Laura were having an affair. Well technically they hadn't had one because he wasn't married. Yet. When Laura told him he should be if he wanted to run successfully for presidential office, he became engaged to one of the richest and most powerful woman Laura had ever known, Brook Holgins. Laura was hurt. She'd loved him deeply and frankly she had hoped he would marry her, not Brooke. The voice of her friend took her back to reality.

"Because I don't like politics to begin with… And a national campaign is just so-dah." She gasped.

Marcia still repeated the same thing over and over. "Oh, gods, you are relentless." She heard a giggle and smiled but this smile had gone after she heard Marcie's next sentence. "Wha-okay, okay. I'll-ah ah. I'll make you a deal. I'll go on the date if you'll stop bugging me about this campaign." Laura said but deep down she knew she would regret it. And she did when Marcie told her about her date to be. Roslin only opened her jaw and giggled but not in her usually way. This was something like surprised giggle." Are you out of your mind? The Colonel of the Colonial Fleet? You do know that I don't date military men. Ah-ah. No. NO! Marcie! Ok, ok. I know. I made a deal. So what's Mr. Military's name?" She looked down and reaped when her friend told her his name. "William. Oh. I like it. William what? Adama. William Adama. It sounds good. Ok, bye."

She hung up the phone and buried her head in her hands. _I have a date with military man. Great! _

"Ugh." She gasped and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Laura looked at herself in the mirror. She looked simply stunning; she put some makeup on and dressed in her favorite red dress which was tight in every strategic place and her red hair was hanging on her shoulders. It made her look younger. Smiling to herself, she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen where she took a bottle of white wine from the fridge. She looked at the clock. <em>He should be there any minute.<em> She sighed and took two glasses from the cupboard. The first glass she filled with the wine and took a little gulp of the liquid, the second, she carried to the table. She put it down next to the plate and took a lighter, lighting two candles. In that moment she heard the knocking. She put a smile on her face and took a second gulp. Then she put the glass on the table and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw a big bouquet of red roses and man behind them. She smiled making a step to the back, he came in.

"You must be William." She smiled. He was well-build and taller than she was. He wore a black suit trousers and white shirt. He didn't wear a tie. His hair was dark and thick. He wasn't very handsome but not ugly. He had scars above his cheeks, but they were sexy. His dark olive skin told her that he must be from Tauron. There was something in him that it made him very attractive to her. And his blue eyes. Deep blue like an ocean on Aquaria and night sky on Picon.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you, Laura. These are for you." He said and gave her the flowers. Yep, and he was a gentleman.

"They are beautiful, thank you. I'll put them into water. Please come in."

"You welcome." He answered. Laura took the flowers and made her way to the living room. She put the flowers into the water and turned back to face him.

"Please sit down." She pointed at the table. "I'll bring the dinner."

"Let me help you." He said and made his way after her but she stopped him showing him a chair.

"No. You are my guest, please make yourself comfortable." With that, she disappeared in the kitchen.

William came back to the table, but he didn't sit down. He looked around her living room and saw a large bookcase. He came closer to run his fingers over the titles. He saw many of his favorite books. _She had a weakness for a mysteries just like me_. William smiled and got back to the table. He noticed that she was sitting and watching him with a glass of wine in her hand.

"So the Colonel of the Colonial Fleet has a weakness for books?" she asked when he sat down trying not sound like she was teasing him.

"What do you imply? That military men don't read?"

"No, of course not. It's just I didn't expect that you have a time to read." Laura politely smiled. She didn't want to annoy him. William seemed to be a nice guy, even if he was military.

"Well, I love mysteries and I do have time to read them. And by the way, I'm Commander now." He filled his glass with wine and then Laura's. She smiled to him lightly and made a toast to his promotion.

When they'd eaten the dinner and drunk two bottles of wine, William turned on the music hub by his voice and picked up the CD from romantic section. The music started to play. He stood up and gently took Laura's hand. He leaded her to the empty space which was their dance floor. He put his hand on the small of her back and the second he tangled with hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back pulling her closer. Laura put her head on his chest then she wrapped her hand around his neck. They were dancing like this for some time. She was coming closer and closer to his lips when they heard the phone. He pulled away from her and gave her an apologetic smiled.

"I'm sorry. I must…"

"Of course. Go ahead."

She smiled sadly and sat down on the chair when he went back to his jacket and took the phone from the pocket. Then he pressed it to his ear. She drank the wine from her glass while he was talking on the phone. She didn't hear him properly, but it was something important. Laura was watching him, but very discreetly. She didn't want to be caught staring. He said something back to his caller with his husky voice and nodded. In that moment she saw a gold wedding band on his left finger. Laura choked. Marcie told her that he was free but this wedding band said something different. He was married or divorced but somebody still had his heart. She saw him approaching to her, and she concealed her new discovery behind her mask.

"I'm really sorry about that. It was my friend, he has trouble and I…"

"I think you should leave now. " she said.

"Why? Is something happened? Did I do something wrong?" he asked not really know what to do.

"No, no. It's not you. It's me. You should really go now." She lied but how could she ask him about the wedding band. No, he didn't have to know. "It was a wonderful evening, but I'm a little bit tired."

"Hmm… Ok. Thank you for inviting me Laura."

He came closer to her and gently placed a kiss on her hand and then he left. Laura made sure he disappeared and stood up. She snuffed out the candles and took the plates to the kitchen. She put them to the dishwasher and cleaned the rest of the table. When she finished she went to her bedroom. Laura took a cigarette and lighter from the wooden case in the bathroom. She lighted the cigarette and, putting it into mouth, she grabbed the phone and called mayor's Adar office.

"Hello, this is Laura Roslin. I'd like you to give a message to mayor Adar." She gasped and leaned against the doorframe. "Tell him that I will... be joining his campaign. Thank you. All the way to the end. No matter what." She repeated with grin. "All the way to the end."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> _the next chapters are on :) after the editing by my new beta Alicia _


	2. Chapter 2

**Caprica City**

**The present day**

Laura was sitting in the bathroom waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. She had buried her head in her hands. Two years ago Richard won the campaign and became the President of The Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and she became the Secretary of Education. And his lover again. Despite the fact that he wouldn't leave his wife, she was sleeping with him. Again. And now she was worried. She hadn't felt well for a week and her breasts were swollen and hurting. She was worried that she might be pregnant with the President's baby. She loved children and had always wanted to be a mother but she hadn't found the perfect man and later she started sleeping with Adar. She wanted to have a baby, but their baby could destroy her career and his. She couldn't allow herself to destroy his and marriage. The small clock which was standing on the washing machine started ringing. She turned it off and looked at the pregnancy's test.

"Oh gods." She cried out.

The tears slowly flowed over her cheeks. The test showed two lines. She was pregnant with the President's baby. Laura left the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom. She stripped from her clothes and dressed into her blue satin nightgown. She lied down on the bed and nestled into the pillows. She started crying. Unconsciously her hand rested on her abdomen where her unborn child was growing. Her miracle.

She knew Adar wouldn't acknowledge this baby, but she wanted it. She wanted to be a mother even if her child wouldn't have a father. It could be her last chance for motherhood.

Laura was lying there when she heard a horn from a sports car. She rolled on her left and ignored it. Then her phone started ringing. She turned it off. She didn't want to go out; she just wanted to sleep.

Unfortunately, her date wouldn't give up and the next thing which she heard was her name. Wallace Gray was one of her best friends who was one of the richest businessmen on Caprica and also the government's adviser in industry and economy. They had known each other since college and never spilt apart. Wallace was one of Adar's many friends despite the fact that he was more his air bag than a friend. Tonight he was her date to the presidential ball and now he was standing above her with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Laura what are you doing? You should have been ready half an hour ago. We'll be late if you don't get up now."

"Leave me alone. I'm not going." She muttered to the pillows.

"Oh yeah, right. You are going, Laura. It's a very important party. You know that." Wallace sat on the bed next to her and placed his hand above her arm. He saw a wet puddle on the pillow. "Laura what happened? Why are you crying? Laura?"

She rolled to face him. Red eyes and no makeup. She was sad, breakdown. She whispered his name and sadly smiled to him.

"I can't do it. I just can't watch him all night with her." She didn't tell him about the baby. He was her friend, but she didn't know how he would react and besides it wasn't the best moment for that kind of confession.

"Then don't. You are going with me not with him. And I promise you'll be enjoying this party. Now, come on. Dress up." Wallace helped her stand up and wiped her tears away. She pulled him into a secure hug and thanked him.

Fifteen minutes later she was wearing a knee length black dress. She put makeup on and made her way to the living room were Wallace was waiting for her. He only smiled to her and told her how beautiful she was. Then he gave her an arm and lead her to his Aston Martin. He opened her door and made sure she was comfortably sitting in the car. Next he took the driver's seat and switched the engine on. He pulled the car out of her drivewayand headed to Capitol Street where all of the government's buildings were. Tonight in one of them there was a presidential ball. They approached the entry. Wallace left the driver's seat and helped Laura by offering her his hand. Then he gave the car's key to one of the carboy and leaded his partner inside.

The ballroom was full of people. Women were wearing magnificent dresses in many different colors with all kind of ornaments. Some of them knee-long but most women preferred long dresses with high-heel shoes. Men were wearing tuxes, mostly black. A fashion parade, indeed. Even if it was another boring political ball, it was the social event of the year and people would kill for an invitation. Laura didn't have this problem. She was a member of the government and she had to participate in those kinds of events despite the fact she hated it.

They were walking to the table when she saw Richard and his wife. They were approaching. Laura squeezed Wally's hand tighter. He pulled her closer and softly whispered into her ear that they had to say hello to them. She nodded and smiled. It was a whole eternity for them to reach the President and his wife walking across the crowded ballroom. Finally, they stopped in front of them. Laura put her best smiled on her face even if was a sad one.

"Mister President. Mrs. Adar." She said.

"Madam Secretary. Wally." He answered with a smirk when his wife and Wally were exchanging formalities. When they ended, Wally smiled and grabbed Laura's hand which Adar immediately noticed and frowned about. Wally led her to their table still not letting her hand go. She grabbed his arm and pulled even closer to him.

He smiled and whisper to her ear, "That went well."

"Yes." She answered and sat down at the table next to him. She said hallo to other guest, who were sitting there. She knew every single one. There were after all the members of the cabinet and their spouses.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

****_thanks to my beta Alicia  
><em>

_please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It's been long time since last publish, and i'm really sorry. I had to find new beta, so it took me some time. But now Alicia and I edited all story and we started with new chapters, so I think that the next one will be published to the end of the month :P_

_ Thanks to my beta **Starnyx** :)_

* * *

><p>Bill was standing with people he didn't know. They were talking about new strategy in business and social events. He didn't even know what the hell he was doing here. Bill had been invited to this presidential ball by his old friend who was wife of the Secretary of Defense, the same woman who set his blind date with Laura Roslin two years ago.<p>

He couldn't forget about this woman. She was perfect. Beautiful, funny, intelligent, sexy and she could have any man she wanted. But instead of dating, she preferred sitting at home and reading. He didn't even know why she had agreed to go on a date with him. He was only The Old Man, the Commander of Battlestar who was loved and respected by his crew. He had nothing, nothing he could offer her. No house, no fancy car, no money. He only had two adults sons, his pride and joy. Despite the fact that Lee hated him and Zack had his own life, he was getting married soon.

He still remembered her soft and hypnotizing smell. The way her auburn hair curled above her shoulders and her green eyes with this unusual sparkle. The softness of her skin and the way she perfectly moved in his arms. It had been two years but he felt like it was yesterday. And her giggle. It was the most beautiful sound in his life. Husky, sexy with note of…

In that moment he heard it once again. Bill looked around and then saw her. She was sitting at his table and laughing. She was even more gorgeous than two years ago. He started approaching the table. He had to take her into his arms again. He needed to feel her soft skin by the material of his uniform. He needed to smell her incredible smell, he didn't know if it was her perfumes or the soap she was using. The smell of roses or white flowers with green tea, he wasn't sure, and sweet note of coconuts and rice on her hair. Yes the smell was remarkable, like Laura.

He was two feet far away when he saw the President. Adar stood next to Laura and told something to the rest of the people. Then he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Bill looked down. He didn't stand a chance against the President, even if Adar was a moron. He sighed, walked to the bar, sat down and order a drink.

* * *

><p>Laura was listening to the conversation between Wally and the Secretary of Transportation.<p>

"I understand your point Shown, but imagine what it would be if the Vice President or the President used the public transport."

"Wally, please." Laura giggled. She had known Richard for a long time and could tell that he was too perfect to use a taxi, bus or train. No, he had to have a privative driver. "I don't see this. It's ridiculous. The President on a train? You've got to be kidding me. It will never happen! And if it does happen, I'll buy all of you drinks."

"If what happened?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and saw Richard. He smiled. "Well, I'm sure I interrupted important conversation, and I'm very sorry, but I have few issues which I need to discuss with my Secretary of Education. So, Laura, with your permission." He offered her his hand.

" I'm very sorry Mister President but no business tonight." She answered and Richard pressed his lips together still offering her his hand.

"Well, in that case, would you like to dance, Madam Secretary?"

She stared at him and didn't know what to say. Well, she wanted to reject his offer but what it would be looking like, when the whole cabinet's members were watching them. She smiled and put her hand into his. She had to play her role at this party. She wasn't Laura at the moment; now she was his Secretary of Education.

Laura placed her political mask on her face and stood up. "In that case, I'd love to."

Richard smiled and leaded her on the dance floor. With his hand on the small of her back and second tangled with hers, they started dancing. Richard pulled Laura closer to him and whispered how beautiful she was tonight into her ear. She only nodded trying to stay professional. This evening was taut enough for her and now this dance. She shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place, but what was done was done. She sighed, and then she felt Richard's hand moving down from small of her back to her ass but she stopped him before anyone would notice his actions.

"What do you say if you go now to my office and wait for me? I'll be there in five minutes and then…" The President whispered into her ear.

He hadn't finished speaking because Laura looked at him suspiciously and took a deep breath.

"No, Mister President. It has to end. You have a wife and…"

"And you what?" he asked angrily.

People started looking at them. Richard grabbed Laura's arm and led her to the hallway. When they finally reached the hallway, he dismissed the security team and opened the library's door. Richard pushed Laura into the room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around he frowned, his eyebrows in Laura's direction. "What the frak are you talking about, huh?"

"We can't do it anymore, Richard. You're married, and I don't want to be the other woman, not now. I want to have a life, my own life."

"What are you trying to say? Laura, I love you, but you know that I can't leave Brooke. It would destroy my presidential image."

"I'm leaving, Richard. I'll not leave the cabinet. But our affair must end now!" she said and took a few steps back. The President took her arm and pulled closer, squeezing her harder. "Richard, it hurts, please."

"You can't go! You're mine!" he pushed her at the table and started pulling her dress up to her hips. Then he unzipped his fly and pulled his trousers down. "Always was and always will be!"

* * *

><p>Bill was heading to the exit. This party was overrated and boring. There wasn't anybody with whom he could talk. Well, there was Marcia and her husband, but as for the Secretary of Defenses he was talking about business with the admiralty. Also, there were a few people who he knew, but they were busy with their partners, and there was woman who had stolen his heart, Laura Roslin; wearing black dress and lighting the space with her radiant smile, so beautiful, so lovely and probably with a date, who was waiting for her to finish her dance with the President of the Twelve Colonies. Bill wanted to talk to her, maybe even dance and invite her for a coffee, but the chances that she would be alone at this party were pretty slight. She was a beautiful and intelligent woman. It was impossible that a woman like her would come to the presidential ball all alone.<p>

So, now Bill was walking down the hallway. _The taxi should be there by now. _He thought, passing the library. Then he heard a famine voice. Bill stopped and came closer to the library's door. Silence. He wanted to move when he heard it again.

"Richard it hurts, please." Bill took a deep breath and looked around. The hallway was empty and in that room was somebody who required help.

"You can't go! You're mine! Always was and always will be!" He didn't hesitate longer. Bill opened the door when the man was unzipping his pants and started to undressed the woman. Adama glared hard at the man whose pants were around his ankles but it seems like the President didn't care. He didn't even see Bill.

"Hey. Leave her alone!" he yelled.

The man turned around still holding the red head despite her efforts to escape him. Bill gave him a mad glare and then he saw who he was. The President with not happy, but frighten Laura Roslin. "Did you hear me? LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"It's not your frakking business. Get the frak out of here!" The President frowned angrily in Adama's direction. When Bill didn't move Richard yelled. "I'm the president and I gave you an order… "He looked at his pins which was clearly showing him his military rank. "COMMANDER! Get the frak out of here!"

"NO! I'll not leave and you'll let her go unless you want me to call the press and your wife. I'm sure it would be a nice picture in tomorrow's newspaper." He pointed at the president's pants around his ankles and came closer. Now he was toe to toe, eye to eye with Adar. "So?"

Adar frowned giving Adama an angry look.

"Let her go, NOW!" demanded Adama making an eye contact with Laura. She looked down as if she didn't want to embarrass herself more than she already was. She set herself free from Richard while he was absorbed in an eye battle with William Adama, and quickly headed to the exit.

When the Commander realized she left, he raised his finger. "I don't want to see you near her, do you understand, Mister President?"

"Yes." He answered angrily.

"Good."

Adama smiled and walked away leaving the half-naked President of Twelve Colonies alone. Bill had to find Laura.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_please leave something behind_


	4. Chapter 4

Two years ago she just disappeared from his life before they could become something more than colleagues. This time he didn't want to make the same mistake and let her go. Bill stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. She wasn't there or in the ball room so he headed to the exit.

When he pushed the door, he was welcomed by chilly wind and cloudy night sky. He looked around and saw the dark shape that was slowly running down the street. In the same moment he heard the car's horn. Turning around he saw the taxi. He looked at the taxi driver and get into to car. He told him to follow the auburn woman. When they reached to her, she was slowly walking down the street with hands wrapped around herself. William opened the car's window and called her.

"Laura." She didn't respond, still walking. "Laura!" This time she turned around and after several second she saw him in the taxi. William opened the door smiling. "Come on. I'll give you a lift. You don't have to walk." He saw her hesitation. "Come on Laura. You will be perfectly safe with me."

She smiled shyly and directed to him. The taxi driver stopped the car so she could get into. Laura sat down next to William in the backseat closing the door. The taxi pulled away down the street after Adama told him where to go. The whole way to her house, she was quietly looking outside the window pretending she was interested in what she saw. Bill watched her surreptitiously. Her auburn hair were falling to shoulders and covering her eyes. Her hands wrapped safely around her waist with her left palm protective on her abdomen. The eye exploration of her body broke her husky and quiet sniff. Bill looking at her face and immediately took a tissue from his pocket then he handed it to her. She turned around to face him and thanks for his help, then he saw she was crying. She took the tissue and wiped her tears away. When she finished she handed him a tissue, but he only shocked his head.

"No, keep it. You'll need it more than me." He told her with small smile on his lips.

"Thank you." She answered and put a handmade tissue with embroidered initials to her small handbag. "You shouldn't have stopped him, you expose yourself. He will be watching you, I know him. He won't hesitate to destroy you."

"I don't care and frankly if I wouldn't stop him, gods only know what he would do to you, Laura." He answered placing his fingers on her shoulder. She didn't pull away.

"He wouldn't hurt me, Commander. We're working together."

"Yeah right. I saw him, Laura. I saw him. He was about to rape you. If I wasn't there…" When she turned her head from him, she saw that the taxi stopped at her drive. She pulled money from her purse, but Bill was faster and paid for them himself. She opened the door gasping and get off the car. "He wouldn't hurt me. I know it. He never did."

"Wait." Adama also get off the car and walked to her. "Are you telling me it wasn't the first time?" She looked down. "I'll take it as a yes!"

"It's not…" he raised his finger when she tried to explain.

"I don't care if he is a President or someone else. He doesn't have right to touch you or…"

"Or what? Or what Commander? I'm not your property!" she hissed.

"No, you're not. But he doesn't have rights to do that!"

"Oh please is not like I can tell him to stop!" She headed to her house's door. Adama follow.

"You can. It's your choice."

"He's the President."

"Yeah, so what? It's only a job. He doesn't possess you or anybody else. You're free to say no, but the question is: do you want to?" Laura raised her eyebrow giving him an angry look.

"This conversation leads us to nowhere. And why are you still here? Don't you have something better to do, Mister Superman?"

"I have to make sure you'll be all right." He took a deep breath grabbing her arm. This time she pulled away from him making the step back. Laura staggered. Commander grasped her before she met with the ground. "Are you ok?" He said checking if she's all right. She gave him an icy look mixed with hostility and relieve, then she frowned pulling away from him like he would be a Cylon.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone. I don't need your or anybody else help. I can manage myself!" She snapped out with anger and venom in her voice looking at him in not very pleasant way.

If look could kill, Commander Adama would be already a dead man. Laura wasn't the most pleasant person in that particular moment so he simply gave up. He gave up the battle but not a war for her heart. Maybe tomorrow she would be nicer. He thought and turned around.

"If you need my help, just call me. Good night Laura." He looked down and made his way to the taxi, which was still waiting at her drive. Adama didn't turn around, but he heard the door close behind her. He smiled sadly and get into the taxi, directing the driver to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Laura saw him turning back to her and she gasped with relieve. She didn't need his help. She was grown woman for lords' sakes. She could take care of herself, besides Richard would never hurt her. Not in public place, nor when they were all alone. He loved her and now she was a mother of his child. She gently grabbed her second wrist which had a red mark from Richard. Laura rubbed the wrist, and then took keys out of handbag. She put key into the keyhole and turned it, opening the door. She didn't bother to look back at the taxi. She could hear the engine humming, so he still was there. Roslin walked into her house and close the door. Then she put the handbag on the coffee table in her living room and kicked off her shoes. She headed to the bathroom stripping from the black cocktail dress. Laura stopped in front of the mirror in her underwear. She looked at herself and slowly slid her hands above her abdomen. <em>I have to make sure, before I tell him. I'll call the doctor tomorrow. <em>She said to herself undressing. When she was naked she went into the shower. The hot water's drops started falling against her skin.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The taxi stopped in front of his apartment. Bill paid the driver and get off the car. He looked around and headed to the front door of the building. Opening the door he walked inside and smiled to door-keeper heading to the elevator. He pushed the bottom and the elevator's door opened. He got into and pushed the next bottom with number of the floor, where was his apartment. The elevator moved up. He pressed his back to elevator's wall and looked down. He was trying to help her and she freak out. She shoot him down and it hurt him. Not that he know her very well, but the look in her eyes told him, she need his help. After all Adar was going to rape her. _Or… no that is just wrong. She's beautiful, intelligent woman, why she would like to be Adar's lover? Or maybe she is using sex to survive in politics. Nah! She's too damn smart for this, not like Ellen._ The elevator stopped and the door opened. _Oh get a grip. She didn't want you help or any other attention. Forget about her, Adama. She's out of your league._ Bill got out and headed to his apartment's door. He opened the door and walked in, closing them behind. He turned the lights on and headed to his answering machine. He saw a red light which was blinking and smiled. He played the massage.

"Hey Bill. We gonna be tomorrow morning. Wait for us. Aye gotta go, Old Man. See ya tomorrow!" said the voice of his best friend and also the XO on his Old Girl, Saul Tigh. He and his wife Ellen were flying from Picon and after two weeks they finally will see each other.

When the massage ended he turned back and unbutton his uniform, taking off the jacket he placed it on the armchair, then he stripped down the trousers. He headed to the bathroom and turned on the tap. He undress the underwear and came into clod stream of water. _Maybe this will help me forget about her. Laura. She's so beautiful. I hope I'll see her again. I would like to know how it is to hold her, kiss her red lips and feel her under my body._ He gasped and pressed his hand to shower's wall. He felt his member harden. _You see what are you doing to me, Laura?_ He said to himself. His hand travelled down through his body. When he reached to his pulsating member he grabbed it tightly and started to move his hand. Bill started to move faster and faster as he came with her name on his lips, he cleaned himself accurately and turned off the water. He stepped out the shower and grabbed the towel. Bill dressed his pants and robe when he wiped himself from the drops of water and headed to bedroom. He lied down on the king size bed. Several minutes later he felt asleep. Dreaming about her.

* * *

><p>Next morning Laura had been woken by her phone. First thing she done was changing her side of bed from left to right, but she didn't get up. She pulled the spare blanket around herself and got back to sleep. Half an hour later the phone started ringing again. This time she sat down on the bed muttering something, but she didn't reach to answer it.<p>

She was sitting on a bed and thinking. Last night after the ball when Bill lifted her home she wasn't the nicer person to him. He was only worried and wanted to help her. And he did help her, escape from the President_. Oh Lords, Richard. He will be so angry, when he find out about the pregnancy._ In that very moment her stomach went crazy. So she quickly got out the bed with her hand covering a mouth, heading to the bathroom. She stopped next to the toilet and vomited. When she emptied her stomach, she slashed the water and walked to the silk. She took a toothbrush and she brushed her teeth. Next she striped down from her nightgown and came in the drops of water under the shower. She cleaned her body and when she ended, Laura took a towel which was lying on the laundry's basket. She wrapped herself with it and then she took a second smaller towel and dried her hair. Laura putted a white silk robe after she hang up the towels and came back to the bedroom. Laura opened the wardrobe and took a green match set of the underwear and one of her favorite gray suit with green blouse. She changed into the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror, slowly putting her hand on her stomach, she always had a perfect body and now she will have to give it up for a baby.

Of course she loved the thought she became a mother and she was happy, but she knew that it won't be long before she'll start showing up and then it won't be easy to her; people will start asking the questions. She gasped and got back to the bathroom to put the makeup on her face. After few minutes she left and walked to the kitchen. She made herself a green tea and cornflakes to the breakfast. While the water boiled she reached to the phone. She had four missing calls. The three of them were from Adar and the one from her aid. She smiled to herself.

Billy- her aid, the young boy, who just finished the university. With big heart and always worried about her. He was very loyal and honest but didn't hesitate to correct her or gave her an opinion. She was always appreciating his opinion. Other people thought he is too young to have something to say, but she wasn't one of them, if someone had a good idea, it was a good idea, it didn't matter from who that did come from, a young aide or the cabinet's member.

She was like a mother to him, after his parents died in car accident on Picon last year. She dialed her office's phone number and after two signals, she heard his voice.

"Secretary of Education's office, how can I help you?"

"Good morning Billy, it's me."

"Madam Secretary!" she heard his enthusiastic voice which made her even more cheerful this morning. "Good morning, ma'm. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I want you to clean my schedule to 11 am. And please call dr Cottle. I have an appointment with him at 9 am." She said drinking the tea_. I hope my morning sickness will stop. I have a busy day today._

"Of course."

"Thank you Billy." She could hear his smile over the phone so she smiled too. But after this, his cheerful voice changed to worried one.

"Is everything ok, ma'm?" he asked.

"Yes Billy, nothing to worry about. I'll be at 11 o'clock in the office, oh and please tell the President I need to talk with him. He will be familiar with the topic. Oh and Billy?

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said and when Billy thanked her too, she hung up the phone while finishing her tea. She put the empty glass to the dishwasher and took a handbag and keys. She left the house and get into her silver Mini One. She turned on the engine and withdraw the car form the garage heading to the Caprica City's Hera's Hospital.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she was sitting in large, white and very sterile room looking out the window and waiting for the doctor. Suddenly the door opened and she saw a middle-age man with cigarette in his mouth. He slowly approached to the desk letting the cloud of smoke through the nose and put the cigarette down in the ashtray. He put the documents aside on the desk while he sat down on the chair. Laura hold the breath.<p>

"Well Madam Secretary the test is positive. You are pregnant. I'll prescribe you prenatal vitamins. Now you can go to the room 206, we will do sonogram and see if the baby is healthy." He said his grumpy voice and she nodded. Laura stood up and walked to the next room. She changed her outfit into hospital gown and sat down on a bed waiting for Dr. Cottle.

* * *

><p>Bill was sitting in his apartment drinking morning coffee with his best friend and also a XO and his wife Ellen. They just came back from Picon. Ellen was sitting on the sofa next to her husband with her legs above his thins and painting her nails to pink color. Bill and Saul were catching up in the mean time. They were in due to shipping to Galactica for five days.<p>

"We going to Marlay's Pub tonight? Care to join us?" Ellen asked but Bill only shocked his head. "Why not, you want to sit at home and watching TV, come on Bill."

"Nah. I have different plan."

"Which is?" Ellen didn't stop.

"I have to finish my model ship." He answered which wasn't exactly a lie. He had to finish it but the real reason why he didn't want go out was a certain redhead. Laura Roslin. He had hope that she will call him. He couldn't forget her. She was beautiful, intelligent and so damn sexy and those legs….

"Come on. You will finish it another day. It will be fun like always." She said talking a glass of brown liquid and drunk it all in one sip. Bill didn't even blink; he knew what the word fun mean to Ellen. And last time when they had 'fun' he ended up drunk on the street all in his vomits watching stars. It wasn't something which he wanted to do again. 'Yeah it was a real fun.' He said to himself. Ellen rolled her eyes when she noticed he's staring at the phone. "Oh I get it! She didn't call!"

"What?" Saul looked at his wife and then at Bill.

"Don't even start Ellen! I just don't want to go out!"

"Yeah, yeah, you just want to sit at home and staring at this frakking phone!" she yelled.

"What are you two frakking talking about?" Saul put his glass aside on the table and took Ellen's legs from his.

"Our Bill felt in love. Our little Bill is waiting for his girlfriend's call!" she laughed.

"Frak you Ellen." He hissed standing up. Ellen always was a difficult person and frankly he didn't know why Saul married her. She used to encourage the worsteds things in this guy. But love was a powerful thing and he had to respect his friend's feelings even if he loved the biggest ass in the whole Twelve Colonies. Ellen was Ellen, she was like she was, but without her Saul wouldn't be the same guy he known.

Bill took empty glasses and made his way to the kitchen. He put them into the silk and turned around. In front of him was standing Saul. He hummed something about his wife and then asked about this mysterious woman who Bill had crash on. His friends told him about Laura Roslin.

"Aye Old Man, gotta get out. She's messing with you. Come with us Bill. You won't regret it!"

"Yeah, last time I ended up with…" he didn't even finish, because the phone started ringing. He quickly walked to living room to answer the phone, but Ellen was faster. He gave her angry look and she only smirked. Few second later with grimace on her face she gave the phone head to Bill.

"It's Zack." Bill took the phone.

"Hi son. How are you?"

"Hi dad. I'm ok. Just calling to tell you about dinner. Tomorrow at 8. We will come for you at 7.30 if it's ok." He said.

"Yeah sure. Thanks Zack."

"No problem dad. So how are you?"

"Good. Saul and Ellen came over today." He gasped. "So Lee will be tomorrow at the dinner?"

"Yeah. Mom with Stanley too, and Zoey's parents and our maid of honor, Zoey's best friend." Bill frowned when he heard that his ex wife will come with her new husband. The same man who she had an affair with, while he had been in the space in two last year of their marriage.

"Kara Thrace?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She's my CAG son." He smiled. "The best pilot I have. So, tomorrow at 7.30?"

"Yeah. Ok I'm going out with Zoey, have a good day, dad. Bye."

"Bye son. Say hi to Zoey." With this Bill hang up the phone smiling.

Zoey and Zack were a very beautiful couple. Both had an idea how they want to spend their lives, both young and beautiful. Bill knew that one day Zoey would be like a daughter to him, and he wasn't mistaken. Adama turned around to face Ellen; he passed her and sat down on the couch.

"Don't you ever answer my phone calls, do you hear me Ellen? NEVER!" the blond woman only grimaced rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I don't own Battlestar Galctica. Thank you for all your reviews. R&R!_

* * *

><p>Laura sat down on the grass with her bare feet immersed in the water of the fountain at the Caprica City's Riverwalk. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold water and warm wind. She gently placed one of her palm on her abdomen smiling to herself. Her baby was healthy and it was the best and the most important news today. Laura exposed her face to sun, enjoying the beautiful day when her phone started ringing. She took it from her handbag and saw one missing call from her aide Billy. It was time to get back to work.<p>

Laura put her shoes back on her feet and standing up she put the phone to her handbag and headed to the governmental building. It wasn't very far so five minutes later she was inside of the building. She went to the sixth floor by the lift. When the lift's door opened she saw Billy. He smiled to her. She went out the lift and directed to her office. Her aide went after her while he was reading her agenda for today. When they reached to her office, he politely opened the door and left her alone.

Laura closed the door behind her and looked around her office. She put the handbag on the small table and sat down on her brown armchair in front of her desk stopping her eyes on her handbag smiling. She was so happy when she heard her baby's heartbeat that she just couldn't stop grinning. Laura placed her hand on her stomach and took the white envelope from her handbag; she opened it and took the picture of the sonogram. Laura smiled and looked at the first photo of the miracle which was growing inside of her. She was only eleven weeks a long, but she just couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff she would like to buy for her baby. She imagine what it will be for two or three years; she will be spending all her time with her little baby girl or baby boy. She will be taking her baby to the swings and spoiling it. Laura smiled and her eyes ware shining like never before. Her daydreaming had ended the phone call from Billy. He informed her that the President want to see her. Laura hang up the phone and gasped heavy, she hide the baby's photo in her bag and took the files which Billy left her before she came. Laura looked around the office mentally checking everything from the list to take for a meeting and left the room.

She walked through the hallway to the lift. She pushed the bottom and when the lift's door opened she walked in smiling to the rest of the passengers; Secretary of Health- Nina Sharp and one of new Adar's aids, young, tall blond woman called Tricia. The lift stopped at tenth floor and Laura with Tricia walked out after saying goodbye to Nina. Laura quickly turned left, leaving Tricia behind her. She found herself in the long hallway. In the end of the hallway were a big double door with two Colonies' flags on the both door's sides. Also on the right side were two big desks where Presidential aides were sitting. Laura headed to the desk and informed one of the aids about the meeting. After few seconds the young dark sink boy nodded, giving her ready to go. She smiled heading to the door. She knocked twice and opened the door. Richard was sitting in front of his desk going through the paperwork. He didn't notice her, so she gasped with relive and closed the door. Laura took a deep breath and quietly made her way to the chair in front of the desk. She sat down putting the documents on her laps. Adar looked at her with grin and stood up. He came closer and kissed her hungrily. When she didn't respond to that kiss, he frowned.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked taking her by the hand.

"Mister President I told you that it has to stop. I can't live like this anymore." She calmly responded taking her hand from his. Richard kneeled down next to her.

"Laura, sweetheart you do know I love you. I'm sorry for the ball. I had drunk too much, it won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't, because it's over. I want a normal life, and you are married." Richard stood up and looked at Laura.

"You know I can't leave her!" he hissed and walked to the desk. He didn't sit down; he just stood behind the desk glaring at Laura. "It would destroy my career!"

"I don't want you to do it. I want to end this affair Richard. I'm starting a new life, without you in my bed!"

"Do you have someone else? If it's this Commander, I'm sure you know that he just lost his job!" he said in anger so she raised herself from the seat to face him.

"Leave him alone. He's a good man. And no, I don't have anyone. I'm pregnant." She nearly whispered the last sentence and looked down. Adar raised his eyebrow and walked to her. He grabbed Laura's wrists.

"You what?"

"Pregnant and please, Richard it hurts."

"You can't be pregnant!" he pushed her and Laura felt back to the chair. She hold her breath. He wasn't a violence man, but right now she was afraid what he can do. After all she was pregnant and the safety of her baby was the most important matter now. Richard can hurt her but not her baby. "If Brooke find out I'll be finished! It's your frakking fault! Do you know what have you done? You will get rid of it or you can leave the cabinet. I don't want to do this but if I have to, I won't hesitate to destroy you!"

"Are you treating me?"

"I'm not joking. You will get rid of this unwanted bastard!"

"Don't say that, Richard. It's not unwanted. I love it, it's our baby."

"It's nothing and it's not mine. I don't frakking care if you want it or not. This mistake won't be born. Oh and by the way Laura, you can pack yourself. You're not working in my cabinet anymore."

She simply stood up with tears in her eyes, which she tried to hold. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. She left the documents which she brought with her, on his desk.

"You do know you can't fire the pregnant woman and if you do this. I'm sorry Mister President, but press won't leave it. You will be responsible for your action. I'm simply asking for freedom. I just want to end this sick relationship and move on with my life. The baby is the most important person in my life right now." She headed to the door, but before she opened it, she turned around to Richard. He still had madness in his eyes. "Don't worry; I'm not going to the press with this news, or to your wife. I just want to be left alone. I'll take care of this baby all by myself. I don't care what you think, you may be the President, but you're not my master. I'm a free, and I can do what I want."

Richard snored and looked at her with contemptuous glare.

"It will be a one hell of the news to the press; the member's of a government baby don't have a father. Unwanted and unloved bastard! You better find some loser who will take care of this mistake. Maybe Wally Gray will be a good choice; he will do everything for you. He's pathetic." He laughed. Laura shocked her head. "Don't forget about it! If you ruin my reputation, you'll be finish!"

"Don't worry Mister President. I'm not going to ruin your perfect life. I don't want you near me or my baby. I left you my latest report about budget. That's all. Have a good day, Mister President." She opened the door and quickly made her way to her office, before her tears started flowing down on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Laura sat down in her office and buried her head into her hands. The tears started to flown down her cheeks. She knew that Adar was right in one thing, the fact that she became a single mother and the father won't be even her boyfriend, will be a scandal. _Oh gods I can't do that, all by myself. Things would be much easier if the press didn't watch all cabinet's members' movement. What will happen if I lose my job? How will I raise a baby? He won't help me. I'm all by myself, but in will be good. Have to be. _She whipped tears away and smiling she put palm on her abdomen_. I'm going to be a mother and nothing else is more important right now. I'm going to be a mother! We can do that, right baby? You will be love. Even if your father doesn't want you, I already love you with all my heart, sweetheart. _She spend some time talking to her unborn miracle and then she took a pen in her hand and started the paperwork before her meeting with headmaster of Sagittarians' schools.

Laura was looking through her notes when Billy announced her guest. She smiled and stood up when door started to open, the middle-age man in suit came into the room. He nodded into her direction and handshake with Laura. They sat down and started going through the meeting. Roslin looked at him and couldn't stop imagine Commander William Adama. They had got the same intellect and manners. She gasped heavy remembering their last meeting. She wasn't very pleasant to him and he wanted only to help her. _Maybe if I call him and thank it would be better? He didn't deserve to be treating like I did to him. He's a really good guy and handsome. What's more he is not Richard and he doesn't have bad intentions. _

"Madam Secretary. Madam Secretary!" It was some times later when Laura heard her title and put a shy smile on her face, knowing that she had been catch daydreaming.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to add something to our meeting, Madam Secretary?"

"No, thank you. That would be all." She answered standing up. "Thank you very much for your time and I'm sure that our students will be having a better chance to honesty education." She handshake his hand and after he walked away, she called her aide.

Billy came to her office few minutes later with coffee in one hand and new documents in second. She gasped. He put the coffee on her desk.

"The budget of Tauronise and Areonise's schools, and the coffee." He took the documents which she gave him before put the new one on the stack next to her laptop. Then she looked at the coffee and quickly stood up running to the bathroom. Billy run after her. He stopped in front of bathroom's door and knocked after he heard the flush of water. "Madam Secretary is everything all right? Madam Secretary?" the door opened and Laura faced her worried aide.

"Yes Billy. It's just morning sickness." She shyly smiled and low her eyes to the floor.

"You… you're pregnant, Madam Secretary?" she nodded and he smiled to her pulling her into a hug. When they pulled away from her, he smiled again and congratulated her.

"Thank you. Billy there is a great need to the secrecy. I don't want to press find out about my pregnancy, especially when the father isn't in picture."

"Oh. I'm sorry for that and don't worry the secret is safe with me."

"Don't be, this is life and it isn't easy." Billy smiled than he followed her to the office. When they walked to the room she sat down on armchair and looked at her coffee. Bill hummed and took the coffee in front of her.

"I will make you a tea, Madam Secretary."

"Thank you Billy, I appreciate it!" she looked through the documents he gave her and raised her eyebrow. "I'm ending at 3 o'clock today?"

"Yes. The President canceled his meeting."

"Oh." She hummed.

_It's better that way. No more quick frak in his office. This affair is finished! And I am free. _

She looked at the clock; she still had fifteen minutes to her next and the last meeting today. "Good." Laura took a pen and wrote down a phone number, then she gave it to Billy. The boy looked down at the piece of paper. "Could you please call this number and put me through?"

"Of course, Madam Secretary." He nodded with a smile and walked out the office.

Roslin run her fingers through her hair waiting for the open line. She was wondering what to say. She just couldn't say: sorry for my behavior. It just wasn't right. Maybe she should ask him out. Well she was attracted to him. He was a really nice guy, and it would be a lie if she told someone she didn't like him. She like him very much and wanted to know him better. _Gods. _She gasped. She was grow up woman and she was behaving like a lovesick teenage girl with a crash on the most popular boy in the school. Billy put her through and now she was waiting with the phone near her ear with butterflies in her stomach. _It's unbelievable. I'm shaking._ She took a deep breath and looked outside the window. The sun was shining on the beautiful blue sky. _It's so beautiful that I can go for a walk. Maybe even go outside the city with William, if he would like to. Oh it could be so good; holding hands, smiling, talking about everything. I shut up on him two years ago and who knows how it would be if we tried than. He's really great guy and I like him. _Her daydreaming had been ended by husky voice in the phone.

"Hello?" Laura swallowed.

"Hi, this is Laura Roslin."

"Oh hi. How are you?" she could bet that she heard a joy in his voice. Laura smirked.

"Good. Thank you. And how are you William?"

"Call me Bill and it's good." He went quiet so she. Bill took a deep breath and after few seconds of quiet, he asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you. I'm calling… I just wanted to thank you and say sorry. I wasn't nice to you and you only wanted to help me. Maybe you would like to go to a coffee or tea with me today?" she bit her nails waiting for his answer. It was risk, he could say no. And deep down inside she didn't want him to do it.

"I would love to, Laura." She smiled and opened her agenda.

"Do you have time at 3 o'clock? We can meet at the coffee shop next to the 'O'Marley's bookstore'."

"Ok I know where it is." He smiled to the phone. "So you working now?

"Excuse me?"

"You want to meet me in coffee shop which is near the governmental building, so you must be working now." He explained.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She found herself grinning. They were talking few minutes, and she already couldn't wait to see him. It was something about his voice, which melt her like a snow.

"Ok, so what time do you finish your work?"

"I have a last meeting at 2 pm so I will be waiting for you in the coffee shop at 3 pm."

"Oh no. I will be waiting for you in front of the governmental building. And we can go for a walk before we will go to the coffee. So it's a date?"

"Yeah, it's a date." She grinned while closing her agenda. "We'll see later. Have a nice day. Bye Bill and thank you."

"You too Laura. Thank you for a call." Laura hang up the phone gasping with a big grin on her beautiful face. She took a cup of tea which Billy placed on her desk few minutes earlier and she made a small gulp. Then she put the cup on the desk and took a small mirror from the purse. She looked at her mirror reflection and checked her makeup. _I have a date!_ She smiled.

* * *

><p>Bill hang up the phone grinning like a fool and standing in front of Ellen. She rolled her eyes watching his expression.<p>

"So she called, right?" Bill didn't answer so she only laughed. "Saul, get your lazy ass here. Laura called!"

"What do you want from me Ellen?" Grumpy Saul walked into the room with a glass of his favorite drink and sat down on the couch giving his wife angry looks.

"Laura called!" she happily said sitting down beside her husband.

"For frak sakes stop it!" Saul hissed drinking brown liquid. "She called, he's happy. It's his business, so leave the Old Man alone. Don't you have something better to do, woman?"

"Fine." She muttered and left the room, leaving men alone.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Thank you for all the reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** OK It took me some time, but here we goes. Next chapter and it's getting hot!_

_Ok so about the disclaimer: I don't own nothing._

_Thank you for all your time to read and rewievs this fic! You're great!  
><em>

* * *

><p>When the clock showed 2 pm Bill had already showered and now he was shaving. He cleaned his razor and then he splashed water on his face, then he wiped it using a small towel. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped; Bill used his best perfumes and left the bathroom. He took his wallet and put it into the pocket in his dark blue jeans and left the house. Walk to the Caprica City's Riverwalk took him about twenty minutes. While he was walking, he saw the florist; Bill stopped before the shop window admiring the beauty of flowers. Beauty of nature. Beauty, which was matching to certain red head, who he adore. Bill smiled and walked into the shop. Two minutes later he continued the walk with single red rose in his hand.<p>

Laura left the office and headed to the lift thinking about her date with William Adama. She walked into the lift and pushed the bottom and the lift started going down. Few second later the lift's door opened and she saw Bill with the red rose in his hand. She smiled and left the transporter.

"Hi." She said nearly whispering and still smiling. Bill smiled too and handshake her hand, then he gave her the rose. She took the flower and thanked him, after she smelled the rose, in the meantime watching Bill. He looked great; the dark blue jeans were matching to his eyes and the gray shirt with two undone buttons was contrasting with his skin. He looked so handsome.

"The security guard let me in." He looked around and then he stopped his eyes on her. "So.. ehm.. are you ready?"She nodded so he offered her his arm which she accepted with a lovely smile. Together they left the building, not noticing that the President Adar was watching them.

When they walked into the open air Laura put sunglasses on her nose and smiled to Bill. They passed the fountain, Laura's favorite, and the park, heading into Small Street where the coffee shop was. Bill opened the door and gave Laura 'after you' look, and then he walked in. They sat down at the one of the free table and looked through the menu. After a moment Laura put the menu down and looked at the waitress who showed up several seconds ago. They ordered the coffee and tea and the slice of apple pie to each other.

"I wanted to thank you once again. I wasn't nice and too you. You didn't deserve it." she started after the waitress left theirs table but he interrupted her.

"Let's just not talk about it. What is done, is done." he smiled and the way he did it, she couldn't stop smiling herself.

There was something about him, about his smile. The way his lips were curving into this grin and the sparkle in his eyes. The deep blue eyes of his. Laura couldn't bring herself to stop looking at him. He was the same man she met two years ago, but back then she didn't saw what she saw in him now. She didn't even know what it exactly was. His tendency to rescue her and taking care? Who he could be to her? A friend? A lover? A frak buddy? _No, Bill wasn't man like this._ Of course he could be her lover, and she could only imagine what he would be like in bed. A slowly, gentle and emotional lover or fast and_… No, stop this now Laura. He's a good man, and after Richard I just shouldn't think about him like that. Of course he could be me lover and I want it, BAD. But really is that's all I want? What happened to friendship, romance? The first date? Ok that is our second date, but do I really want him in my bed? Do I really want only a frak buddy? NO, not with him. Bill is special. I don't know how, but with him I just feel different._ _I can be myself. I can be Laura, just Laura and it feels great. _She looked at him again and gave him a shyly smile trying to hide her little embarrassment behind her political façade.

In that moment the waitress brought them theirs order. Laura politely said thank you and took a small slip of the tea.

"So, how was your day?" he started, returning her a smile.

"Yhm… not busy. I've got few meetings but that's all. How was your day?" she asked looking at the pie, while her stomach rumbled. She slowly put her palm on it under a table and took the fork to her second hand. She cut a small part of pie and started to eat.

"My XO came back from Picon."

"XO?" she frowned so Bill only smiled.

"Exclusive Officer and also my second in command on Galactica. " He explained looking straight at her, she was very beautiful, and the sun was lightening up her hair making bright reflections. Her eyes were also shinning. The way she was acting, he could tell she was nervous, her hands which she was trying cover under the table were probably shaking.

"Oh sorry I'm not used to military vocabulary." She said looking at her palms.

"I understand " he gave her a small smile and started drinking a coffee.

"It must be amazing watching the stars for most of the day. I mean I love the stars, the night sky and I am watching it when I got time, but the view like this from Battlestar, it must be impressive."

"Well I have to disappoint you. The ship is designed to the combat and in the command center, we call it CIC, where I'm spending the most of my time, there aren't any … uhm … windows. But we have observation deck, where the view is indeed amazing. You should see it; it's worth every cubit I have, and even more!" He explained looking straight to her eyes.

"If you say so, I think I will. But only if promise to show me it personally." She bite her lower lip, her eyes were shining. Bill smiled and put his hand on hers, which was now lying on the table. He squeezed it lightly.

"You made yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>The time went very fast, while they were talking; about almost everything. Bill told her about his life on the Battlestar, battles in which he participated, places he saw, also mention his sons. Laura was listening very carefully; the more they talk, the more she was amazed by him; the way he talk about his adventures and connection with his boys made her feel warm on her heart. They didn't realize how late it was until the waitress told them she had to close the coffee shop. He paid the bill while Laura made sure she looks presentable, Bill eyed at her and she nodded. They left, stopping outside the coffee shop and looking at each other; Laura was the first one who broke off the eye contact looking down with blush on her cheeks, after few seconds she looked at him again. They started walking down the street, occasionally the hands brushing with each other's.<p>

"I really had a great time today, thank you." She said shyly touching his arm. He felt her fingers on the fabric of his collar and grinned offering her his arm, which she took a small smile on her face, leading him in Caprica City's governmental car park.

"Me too. Do you have plans for tomorrow? Maybe we could eat lunch together."

"Hm … I would love to, but unfortunately I have business lunch with union's leader."

"Oh … " He hummed looking down.

They were quiet for several minutes, each one of them didn't really know what to say, the uncomfortable silence was broken by the fact that they reached to their destination point. They stopped in front of her car, she let his arm shyly smiling and looked into his eyes. Bill slowly move forward her, she also took a small step closing the distance by pressing their lips together. Gently, teasing her lips lightly, he opened her mouth; she responded with a smile slowly put her tongue into his mouth, in the same time wrapping her arms around his neck, one of her hand found her way to his hair. He pulled her closer resting his hands: one on her hip, second on the small of her back. They deepened the kiss, his hand started to made his way from her hip to waist and she shivered, Bill frowned, when she quickly pulled away from his body taking step back.

"What is wrong?"

"We can't! This is wrong, I just… I… we… we can't, sorry." She started panic.

"What?" he asked a little bit disorientated.

"I think you should go now. We can't do this, we can't be together." She explained looking for keys to her car in her purse, while Bill took a step back and turned around; he wrapped his arms on his chest and looked at her pressing his lips together. He looked at the ground; his body bristled. Bill took a step forward and grabbed Laura's arm.

"No. I will not go. What do you mean we can't seeing each other?"

"It's not your business, just leave me alone." She opened the car's door, so Bill blocked her way to the vehicle closing the door. Laura flicked with anger, her muscles tensed up, in the defensive gesture, so Bill let her arm and giving her apologizing look he made a small step back; Laura took a deep breath opening her mouth to say something more, but Bill pressed his finger to her lips.

"I won't leave. I want an explanation. Two years ago I didn't ask any questions when you thrown me away from your house but now you won't get rid of me so easily." He said.

"We won't be together, ever. Don't you get it? I don't want to be with you!" she yelled, Bill looked down, eyes was filled with the sadness. He hummed and turned back, leaving her alone.

Laura was observing the man, he was going down the street with his head held low, thinking about something. She hold her breath and realized what had she done. Laura locked the car's door and run after him. It wasn't like she didn't wanted to be with him, of course she was thinking about him, he was a very good man, nice, caring, but she just couldn't start a relationship, not when she was expecting a child, not with him; he didn't deserved to be used like a trash. Few steps later she touched his arm making him stop, after she catch her breath.

"Bill please, it's not like that. I…" she made him look at her. "I really like you, but we shouldn't be in relationship, it wouldn't be fair."

"What are you talking about? I like you too and I really want to get to know you better, start dating… I know I'm not a great catch but I would love to get the chance to know you better Laura."

"I can't Bill, it's not you, it's me. You are the great guy…" she gasped not really know what to say.

"It's because of him? The President?"

"No. Yes. It's complicated!" he shocked his head.

"It's simple Laura, you just…"

"I'm pregnant!" she almost whispered trying not to look at his shocked expression. She felt the blush on her cheek which clearly told she was ashamed. Roslin tangled her hands together looking down.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_PREVIESLY:_

* * *

><p><em>"We won't be together, ever. Don't you get it? I don't want to be with you!" she yelled, Bill looked down, eyes was filled with the sadness. <em>_He hummed and turned back, leaving her alone._

_Laura was observing the man, he was going down the street with his head held low, thinking about something. She hold her breath and realized what had she done. Laura locked the car's door and run after him. It wasn't like she didn't wanted to be with him, of course she was thinking about him, he was a very good man, nice, caring, but she just couldn't start a relationship, not when she was expecting a child, not with him; he didn't deserved to be used like a trash. Few steps later she touched his arm making him stop, after she catch her breath._

_"Bill please, it's not like that. I…" she made him look at her. "I really like you, but we shouldn't be in relationship, it wouldn't be fair."_

_"What are you talking about? I like you too and I really want to get to know you better, start dating… I know I'm not a great catch but I would love to get the chance to know you better Laura."_

_"I can't Bill, it's not you, it's me. You are the great guy…" she gasped not really know what to say._

_"It's because of him? The President?"_

_"No. Yes. It's complicated!" he shocked his head._

_"It's simple Laura, you just…"_

_"I'm pregnant!" she almost whispered trying not to look at his shocked expression. She felt the blush on her cheek which clearly told she was ashamed. __Roslin tangled her hands together looking down._

* * *

><p><em><span> AND NOW:<span>_

* * *

><p>"Is… is it his?" he asked few seconds later. She didn't answer, the words stocked in her throat, so she only nodded. Bill wrapped his arms on his chest and hummed, and then he made a step back looking at her eyes, he took a deep breath.<p>

"He isn't the part of my life anymore but we can't be together. I don't need a man right now; it's just me and my baby." She put her hands on her stomach.

"It's Adar's baby…" his husky voice said looking around checking their surroundings. In the meantime Laura put his hand on his arm.

"Can you keep this information to yourself, I don't want the press to find out, not…"

"It's Adar baby… Excuse me!" he threw her hand down from his arm.

Bill turned back and started quickly walking down the street. She was watching his leaving, standing, doing nothing, she wanted to scream after him, but the words didn't come out of her mouth, she didn't even know what to say if he turns around and looks at her. Laura looked down after Bill disappeared behind the corner, her eyes was filled with tears. She liked him, really liked him, she could even love him; Laura felt the connection between them and it wasn't physical, something she didn't have with other men; he was her soul mate; the one, only one man she was searching for her whole life. They could be friends if not the lovers or partners. The truth to be told she wanted him to be her lover, friend and lover, but if she didn't tell him about her pregnancy, he would say that she wanted to take advantage of him, make him her baby's daddy. She didn't want to; she didn't want him to think that low about her, so she told him about the baby and he had left; she lost him and couldn't turn back time. Her heart was bleeding; she didn't realize that she was so found of him, she wanted to have a connection with Bill, but now it was the end of something which could be them some day.

Her thumb gently stroked her stomach, while the second hand brushed her cheek and wiped one single tear. Her quiet sob changed into the waterfall of tears, so she looked around, checking if she was alone and made her way back to the car. After few seconds she opened the car's door and sat down at the front seat. She wrapped arms around herself trying to comfort and keep the warm, because the chilly shiver came across her body.

Bill stopped right after he disappeared from her eye reach around the corner and press his back to the wall looking at his shoes. Their date was really a good one, and he would be lying if he says he wasn't looking for the opportunity to go out with her again. Especially after their kiss; he still could feel her sweet lips on his. He just wasn't ready to that news, so he freaked out; after all she was pregnant and not with some man but with the President's child.

* * *

><p>Bill looked around and started walking down the street again. Laura was beautiful and intelligent so why in hell she chosen Adar to be the father. It didn't have a sense to him. She said the President wasn't in her life anymore, but the fact she was a mother of his child mean some connection between them. Or maybe the baby wasn't planned. After what Bill saw last time, it was high possibility, that the baby was convinced in one of the moment like this yesterday. <em>I bet he don't want her to keep the baby. By the way she was talking about her pregnancy she was ashamed it's his. Wonder if she would have been ashamed if the baby would be mine? Ok, stop. It's ridiculous. She doesn't want to going out with me and I'm thinking what it would be like she was having my kid!<em>

He stopped and looked around; the street was empty, so he quickly walked across it and found himself in front of his apartment's building. He came through the door and then he walked by the long hallway to the lift, which took him to his floor. After some time he left the lift and headed to his door. He took the key from his pocket and opened the door. _Saul and Ellen are in pub, so I have all night to think about the situation._

As he expected he walked into empty apartment, he closed the door and put his jacket on the armchair, and then he walked to the kitchen. Bill took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with the Tauronise whiskey. He grabbed the glass into his hand and slowly approached to the armchair; he sat down and turned on TV, making a small sip of the alcohol. He wasn't focusing on the television, he was still thinking about what Laura told him.

_Maybe she told me the truth and he isn't in her life anymore. I hope it is true. So the baby hasn't got a father and she is alone. So maybe I have a chance, I mean I really like her, and she likes me too, she told me that! If she gives me a chance, I think we would be a great couple. Well that could be a problem; she won't give ma chance, not after what I did. I freaked out, left her alone, like she would be a Cylon, only because I was shocked by her confessions. It's not that her baby is issue for me. No, of course not! I would love to be a father again, maybe have a little girl I always wanted to have. I love kids and I already have a two grown up sons. Well maybe I wasn't a greatest father to them, but I changed. I love the idea of being the father of her child, even if it's half Adar's. I don't care. I like Laura; I might even say I fell in love with her. She is more than a friend to me; she's like a soul mate._

_So going back to dating; she really doesn't want to date with guys, or only me? Or… maybe she told me that, because she thought I can accuse her of taking advantage of me for her baby. Did she really think I will accuse her of making me a daddy for her baby? I would never do such a thing._

It was almost midnight when he finally finished his toilet and went to bed after sitting for long hours and staring at one point, thinking about her. Bill sat down on the bed, putting his feet under the warm blanket. He turned on the small lamp next to his bed and grabbed the book which was lying on the second half on the bed. He opened it on the bookmarked place where he finished last time and started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Cylon Basestar<strong>

**Somewhere in the space**

„We have to protect the child. It will be important." She said looking at the large screen, where was the sonogram's picture of the baby. "I'm sure Cavil will want to destroy this miracle."

"Why it's so important? It's just another baby, right?" the Eight asked stopping next to the blond woman; she wrapped arms on her chest eyeing to her friend. The blond woman turned her head to face the dark skin friend before she spoke.

"It's not just the baby, she is special. She is a God's child; shape of things to come. She is the key to our salvation. That's why we have to protect the baby, Eight! It's our destiny, its mine destiny…" she ignored the grimace on her friend's face and made a step forward placing her hand on the zoomed photo of the baby.

She run her finger above the small shape of the baby's head, her lips curving into small smile. It was so fragile, so small and yet so powerful. She was waiting all her life. The last six months she was working for Adar, bearing his interest in her and other women, observing his relationship with the Secretary of Education, waiting, learning, planning, and getting ready for this moment; now she was finally ready to fulfill her destination, she was made to love and protect this baby.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Caprica City**

**Next day; afternoon**

It was almost time for him to go out the house but he couldn't force himself to left his favourite armchair. He was sitting there all morning and half afternoon thinking over and over the same thing; Laura and the baby.

Saul and Ellen were sleeping after they had came back from the party today's morning, so they didn't have a clue what he has been going through. And now he was sitting in the armchair, staring at the window.

"Dad?" He heard the door had been opening and next his son's voice which was accompanied by his steps. "Are you there?"

"Hi dad." Zack nodded into his father direction. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just … never mind." Bill slowly stood up and made his way after his son to the exit.

They went down the stairs and walked at the parking. They were heading to the vehicle while Zoey get off the car and smiled to his future father-in-law. When Adama's men approached to her, Zack got into the driver's seat, while Bill hugged Zoey, then both of them got into the car. Several minutes drive to the restaurant had been very quiet.

After they left the car at the parking place, Adama follow his son and Zoey into the restaurant; they headed to their table. He quickly glanced at their guest but didn't see his ex with her current husband, so he curved his lips into small smile and came closer. He saw Zoey's parents; Jacqueline and Ben Coopus and his oldest son Lee, who was talking to Kara Thrace; Zoey's best friend and his best pilot on Galactica. Adama stopped in front of the table and greeted everyone. He kissed Jackie's cheek and shocked his hand with Ben, and then he turned to the kids. Lee frowned as he saw his father and muttered a hello; he wasn't very happy to see his Old Man.

Commander gasped, his sons were the most important people in his life and he was very proud of both of them. Zack, his younger one went into his grandfather's steps and became a lawyer, Lee on the other hand had been just like his father; soldier in Colonial fleet, a Viper's pilot. He was always saying that he hates everything which is connected to senior Adama, especially the system Bill has believe into, but the fact was simple, they were like two drops of water, even if Lee tried to denied it. They had their differences, but Bill loved his sons; they were his pride and joy, so the fact that Lee hated him so much was painful.

It was long time since Lee started to treat him like a stranger; the young boy blamed his father for everything: the fact he wasn't with them, always in combat never with his family, his mother's affair, the divorce. That's what Zack told him. Of course Bill tried to talking to his older one on so many occasions, making some sort of connection between them, but every time he took his chance, Lee was more and more absorbed in how to make his father hurt more. After some time Bill just gave up, thinking that maybe his boy needs some more time and after that he will come around to talk.

"Lee, Kara." He nodded.

"Sir, it's so good to see you." Kara grinned while she hugged the Old Man.

"You too Starbuck, especially far away from trouble."

After few minutes the waiter brought them a coffee as men were in the middle of discussion the last Adar's political decisions, women were talking about the wedding.

"Yes mum, we already send those presents' lists to the right shops but we can't be sure we will get what we want." Zoey explained.

"I already brought you a wedding present, trust me, you'll love it!" Kara grinned at her friend, who only sighed. Knowing Kara, the gift will be interesting.

"I'm sure we will." She grabbed her fiancé's hand and then smiled sweetly." So does my maid of honor have a date to the wedding?"

Men stopped talking and turned their heads into Kara's direction waiting for an answer; the young pilot went red.

"Ehm… you know me Zo. I don't need some fra… ehm…sorry… I don't need a date; I'll be having fun without one." Her lips curved into evil smile, she was relieved that her company didn't push her for more compounded answer.

"What about you, dad?"

"Me? What do you mean, Zack?" Bill tried one of his famous Adama's glares, but as it turned out it didn't work on his son. Bill swallowed, while thinking what to say. He was about to open his mouth, when Carolanne and her husband came to the table.

"I also would like to know the answer on this question! Who do you taking to the wedding?"

She heard his ex's voice and looked up; she was standing behind Zack with Stanley hanging on her arm and glaring at Adama. Commander bite his down lip. She didn't change at all, still the same lovely witch who he had married years ago. Now she was wearing yellow dress and her always long blond hair, were shoulder's lengths. They took off their jackets and sat down on the empty seats.

"Oh come on Bill. No one in your life?" she sneered. "I knew it! Well face it; I was your only one."

Zack rolled his eyes while looking at his parents faces. Carolanne was clearly amused by Bill's confusion. It always was like this, since the day they divorced, she always had to make his father uncomfortable by pointing him his falls. Today was no exception. Zack glanced at lee, looking some support but his older brother was more interested in watching his cup of coffee than trying to find peaceful way to finish what was a start to another quarrel between Bill and his ex wife.

"Actually you're wrong, Carolanne. I'm seeing someone but I won't bring her to the wedding. It's Zoey and Zack day."

"Oh yeah and I think, you made her up! She doesn't…"

"Dad it's your decision, but we would love to meet her, don't we?" Zack looked at the other waiting for confirmation of his words; while the rest of the family nodded he smiled to his father.

"I can ask her, but…" he said.

"I still don't believe you have someone. Face it Bill, who would like to be with you…"

"Stop it mother!" Now it's Lee who reacted.

"So what's her name, sir?" Starbuck asked.

"Laura. Laura Roslin." He said proudly. _I hope she won't kill me for this._ He prayed in his mind. The others exchanged looks; he could say they were shocked. _Good, now the hardest part; I have to convince Laura to go out with me once again. _He smirked.

The rest of the dinner was less surprising; they ate their meals and talked about the incoming weeding. Bill was quite for the rest of the evening, thinking what to do in his situation. Not only he has to convince her to date him, but firstly he had to apologies her for his previous behavior. He had a plan, which he was analyzing it all night; Laura was remarkable woman, beautiful, intelligent, independent and single. Maybe it was her choice, she didn't have someone to love, but now everything changed. She was pregnant and very single, by the way. In any others circumstances, he was sure, she would work it out, but as a member of the cabinet she didn't stand a chance with press as a single mother with unknown father of her child. And that's where he is coming; he had two grown up sons, reputation, and some money. He would take care of her and the baby.

He had few women in his life, some of them he even loved. As a Viper's pilot there were many of them, then was Carolanne, who he had married and divorced a couple of years later. But Laura was nothing like those women, she was special. As soon as he put his eyes on her, he knew she is the one, she has his heart. He already loved her and he would love her baby like his own. She would be safe from Adar and the press. Besides if she doesn't want him to be all the time with her, he would be at his ship, doing his job and she still will be have security of being in distance relationship. That should work.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC :P<strong> _yeah now we'll have Roslin/Adama chapter... finally ;P_


	11. Chapter 11

Laura was standing in her kitchen in flower white and green pajama's pants and grey loose T-shirt, covered by green matched robe; making herself sandwiches for a dinner. She was putting a cheese on the bread when she heard a knock. She put the finished sandwiches on the plate and then she cleaned her hands, before she headed to the door; it took her several second. She opened it and saw Bill. Her heart started beat faster, after their last meeting, she thought she lost him and their friendship or something which could have grown from their feelings.

"Uhm… hi." He started not really knowing what to say. "Can I... uhm come in? Is it the right time, I could come back later, if… I just wanted to talk to you…"

"No, please come in." She smiled lightly when she saw his confused expression. She stepped back and opened the doors wider.

Bill pressed his lips together and made a step forward walking into her house. After he said goodbye to his sons and others, he took a cab and came here; he had to talk to her. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. She immediately looked down and wrapped her robe tightly around her body. Laura crossed her arms on her chest and turned around walking into her living room, Adama followed her. They walked into the room and he did exactly what she told, sat down on the couch. In the mean time Laura went to the kitchen and took the plate with the sandwiches, two mugs and bunch of tea. She walked back to the living room and put the mugs, bunch and the plate on the table. She filled the mugs with the tea and gave one of them to Bill. He smiled as he took the mug from her.

"I haven't eaten dinner, yet. If it's ok…" she looked at the plate and then back at him. He gave her a small smile as she took one of her sandwiched and put it into her mouth. She chewed the piece of the sandwich and then swallowed the food. She did it one more time, and the first of the sandwiches disappeared from her plate. "I can make you some of these, if you want."

"No, I'm good. I already ate with my sons. Please, don't stop, the baby needs to be strong." He said looking at her eyes.

They went silent for a quite a long period of time. Laura was absorbed with eating dinner and Bill with staring at her; admiring her beauty. She was more stunning since their last date. Her face, even without makeup was glowing; she looked younger. Her red hair was loosely tightened in the ponytail. He went further on her tempting body, wanted to run his fingers by her skin, bury his head into the crook of her neck and kissed all the way down to her incredible breasts.

"Is everything all right?" she asked when she heard a quiet moan escaping for his lips. Bill looked at her and realized what he had done.

"I... uhm, yeah. I wanted to talk to you. Laura, I'm sorry for the way I reacted back then. I was, well truth to be told, I was shocked."

"I can't blame you for that. I know…" he stopped her by standing up. He made a step forward and kneeled in front of her smiling slightly. He reached up and covered her hands with his. His thumb rubbed gently against her knuckles.

"Shhh… Let me finish, please." He said looking directly at her eyes. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I hate Adar and I don't know why you chosen to be with him. But it doesn't matter to me, Laura. Maybe it's a little bit early because we don't know each other very well, but from the moment I saw you I can't stop think about you. I'm falling in love with you and I'm willing to take care of you and the baby. Please give me a chance. I know we can make it right, Laura. The baby needs a father and you someone who will be taking care of you. Beside the press…"

"Bill I don't want you to give up your life because of me. You have a family who need you."

"I have two old enough sons, and they don't need me like you do. I can offer you my support, my love, the security and the family to the baby, but if you don't want me just say it." He said looping their hands.

"Bill, are you serious? I mean why? It's not your baby; it's not your responsibility." She asked.

"Because I'm in love with you Laura and I will love this baby like my own flesh and blood." He smiled helping her stand up; when she was facing him, Bill closed their distance in a security hug. She placed her hands on his chest, looking directly at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bill. You are a wonderful man but…" he heard her voice started to break and few seconds later he felt tears on his shoulder. "I can't let you do it; you don't have to take care of me…"

"Shh…shh Laura, it's ok. It's ok. I know that I don't have to, but I want to. I love you and I want to be with you and if you want me, I would be more than happy to take care of you and our baby."

"Really? You're serious?"

"Yes, Laura. Yes, I am."

"If you really want to be with me, take care of me and the baby, I will be the happiest woman in the Twelve Colonies, Bill. I'm in love with you too and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's ok." He looked at her eyes and wiped her tears away; she smiled. "I love you Laura."

Bill's hand went from the small of her back to her hips and the second one he tangled into her hair. He pulled her closer to his body, so she could feel his heartbeat under her hands, which made their way to his neck. Laura looked into his eyes and saw his admiration toward her, pure love and hope; she gave him a small smile and caressed his cheek with her fingers. Then she closed their distance by pressing her lips to his, gentle and shy. It took her few seconds to melt into his arms and then their kiss deepened; they started domination's battle with their tongues. Bill hands traveled from her hips, mapping her body through her pajamas.

They had to broke off the kiss, when they were in the need of the air, but they didn't pulled away from each other; still wrapped in a comfortable and intimate hug , they took a quick breath. Laura's eyes closed, her lips forming into grin, she placed her head between the crook of his neck and his shoulder; a little hum escape from her mouth. Bill smiled too, placing a small kiss into her hair and whispered into her ear:

"So I guess it's time, you tell me about our little pride and joy." His hand found her abdomen. Carefully he started making small circles with his thumb; she shivered, clearly enjoying his caresses.

They sat down on the sofa and Laura brought a white folder with baby's medical documents and first sonogram photo. She told him about everything about baby and her life. He on the other hand told her everything she didn't know about him; she put her head on his laps while she was listening.

"Laura, would you be angry if I tell you I mention someone we're dating." Bill stopped stroking her hair. She sat down and looked at him.

"Uhm Bill in our current situation I would say that we will have to make public appearances with our friends. Of course I can't make you to do it, but it would be impossible to… Ok who knows?"

"My sons. I told you we had dinner together. Well my younger one, Zack is getting married and we, I mean he, his fiancée Zoey, her friend Kara, Zoey's parents, my ex wife with her husband and Lee had some sort of family dinner. My ex wife was teasing me about date to the wedding and let's just say I told them I'm dating you." Laura smiled at him. "Carolanne, my ex didn't believe me."

"In that case if you want to take me to that weeding, I would be more than happy to prove her wrong. And I would love to meet your sons." She said.

"Thank you, you're amazing." Bill kissed her lips, when they pull away from each other, he smiled to her one more time; in his eyes were pure love and joy. "As much as I would love to stay with you like this forever, it's getting late and you need to sleep. So I'll go now."

Adama stood up, holding Laura's hand; he looked at the clock once again, checking the hour and then he looked at his woman. She was trying to stop the yawn which escape from her mouth despises her efforts. Laura rubbed her eyes and stood up, going after him to the door.

"I don't think taking a cab in the middle of the night is a good idea, it's dangerous." Laura put a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn to face her. When she achieved the result she wanted, she smiled. "Come on, I have two spare bedrooms, you may stay here, and tomorrow we will eat breakfast together."

"You sure?" she rolled her eyes.

"Bill not so long ago you wanted to take care of me and the baby, be his or hers father and now you're afraid of sharing a house with me?" she teased.

"I'll take it as a yes." Bill said and then grabbed her hand, as she leaded him to the bedroom next to hers. "Sounds like a plan to me, Roslin."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark, yet she still could see what it's in front of her; a long grey hallway with red lights hanging on the wall on every five meters. She was walking, looking at every corner of the walls, memorizing them; her left hand slowly touched the wall with every step she made. Laura was surprised when she found it wet. She stopped and looked behind her back, the corridor disappeared. She took a deep breath and run her fingers by her hair, then she turned back and saw a man in front of her, yet she couldn't reach him. He was so close, but in the same time so far away. She heard someone called her name. She made another step; the whisper now became a quit calling, she kept walking. The man in front of her was much closer now. He was showing her something; she looked closer and saw he reached for her hand. Laura hesitated for a moment.

"Laura." She eyed at him, but he only smiled. It was some sort of friendly smile. "Trust me, they are coming! We have to hurry up."

The red lights started to blink and after the moment they blew up, which frighten her. In the same time she heard a movement, like the whole metallic army was chasing her.

The darkness was all over her; she didn't see a thing, someone was calling her name over and over again, her body shivered, the metallic's movement was just in the corner. She was standing in the same spot, afraid of taking a step. Then she heard gunfire and a red light moving from left to right. She made a few step back, but they still were closing the distance. Laura took a deep breath, when four mechanical hands emerged from the darkness and changed into the shotguns. She heard the click and then the bullets fired up.

"NOOOOO!" she heard the male voice and then she saw he covered her within his body. He felt down on the ground, the blood covered the majority of the floor. Laura fell down on her knees and started to press his chest. He looked at her, his hand found his way to her cheek; he gently caressed it, before the hand inertly felt on his chest.

Laura knelt down above him and put her hands on his chest, started to push it.

"It won't change anything. Leoben's dead."

Roslin looked by her shoulder and saw tall, young, blond woman in red dress and high-heels. She was standing in blazing light, so Laura had squint her eyes. When woman came closer she recognize in her one of Adar's aids.

"It's time Laura. They stopped only for minute, but they will come after you. We have to go." Laura stood up and looked at Tricia. "Now Laura, they are coming, I feel it. Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice; Laura walked by blond woman and went straight into light. The grey hallway disappeared and now she was in the forest. Humid breeze was dancing in her hair, the night was cloudily, however the faint moonlight was gleaming from behind the clouds. She looked around; it was warm night, she could feel it on her skin, trees were hiding behind the mist, from time to time you could hear owls and others nights' birds. Laura took a deep breath; the air was so much cleaner than on the Twelve Colonies.

Roslin stopped when she heard the same metallic's sound of robots' army. She looked back and saw nothing, and then she heard it again. This time Laura started running as quick as she could. It didn't take her long to escape before the sound, once she did, she saw familiar shape of Leoben; he was waving to her and screaming Cylons. She held her breath, her legs despite they were tired, moved once again. Left, right, left, right. Mechanical, she started to run again.

The trees ceded to the ferns and mosses, the mist and clouds disappeared. Laura looked at the sky and opened her mouth in amazed; she could see twelve constellations, each one was representing the one of the Twelve Colonies. She stopped. The wind started to dance across her skin once again, she smiled. She turned around, not really know where to go next and then she saw it; big, metallic robot with red light going from left to right and back, it hand, which had five fingers reached for her and then turned into the shotgun. She held her breath and when the Cylon fired up, she started screaming.

Laura woke up in her bed screaming; her body was covered in sweat. She stared at the ceiling for some time, taking slow and deep breaths to calm down herself. After that she sat down on the bed and saw a Bill's shape in the weak light; he gave her a glass of water and as she took it and drunk all the liquid, he put his hand upon hers.

"I thought someone tried to hurt you. You're screaming, so I came to see if you are all right."

"I… I'm f…fine. It's silly dream." She swallowed and put the glass on the small nightstand next to her king size bed. Laura realized she was holding Bill's hand; giving it lightly squeezes.

"Silly, you say? And yet you were screaming like a whole Cylon's army been after you." Adama chuckled, but when he realized her confusion, he offered her an apologizing smile and sat down on the bed.

His hand stroked her hair and then the cheek. Laura's own hands made their way by his bare chest to his hair, where first she run her fingers by his thick dark hair and then she wrapped them around his neck snuggling into his warm body. He held her close kissing the top of her head, while she pressed her cheek to the crook of his neck, her lips and warm breath on his skin; Laura closed her eyes and pulled into hers nose his very masculine scent; shaving cream with eau-de-Cologne and his sweat. She could tell that she already loved this scent.

"I… I… they were after me; they tried to kill me… I was so scared. This isn't just a dream, I know its sounds weird, but it's like a vision… In the beginning I only have been walking thought grey corridor and then the man appeared. It was at the beginning, then the dream evolved; the man died, the robots appeared and the bright light..." she muttered into his neck. "Today I came into that light and I was in jungle… the sky… there were 12 constellations of Twelve Colonies. I don't understand it!"

"Hey listen to me, it was just a dream. Pregnant women have those from time to time, and believe me the dreams don't make sense." He said to her. Bill's hand caressed her cheek, as he gently pushed her on the bed, making her go back to sleep. "It's going to be ok. No one will hurt you, Laura. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

Laura looked at him with her big green eyes, her auburn hair spread on the pillows as she moved on the bed making a place for him. She grabbed his hand, as he was about to get up.

"Bill, would you stay with me, please?" she asked.

After a moment he took a deep breath and nodded. Adama turned off the light and came into the bed; he lied down next to her. Laura smiled to her pillow as she felt the bed bended by his body; she rolled into her right side and put her head on his chest, cuddling into his.

"Goodnight Laura." He said and fall into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Bill."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC :P<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Thank you for your support and reading! Here is another chapter. Sorry it took me so long once again, but well I had some sort writing crisis for this fic. But everything is fine now and I hope I will finish much earlier the next chapter, which by the way I had already started. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The sun started shinning thought the window, blazing Laura's eyes. Her lips curved while she rolled into her right side hiding her face in her pillow, while her body cuddled into winded blanket; her hand rested upon it. She hummed and then Laura realized her blanket is breathing; she opened her sleepy eyes and saw the familiar face. At first she was disorientated, but then all the events of previous day came back.<p>

Bill's hand in the meantime was stroking her hair; he wasn't sleeping from some time, so he was watching her. He thought that awakening beside her will be awkward, but it wasn't; strangely it felt so natural. Laura seemed to be thinking the same, as she rose her head and gave him a morning kiss.

"What time is it?" she muttered to his body as she closed her eyes once again.

"Nine hundred."

"What?" Bill gasped.

"Nine o'clock. Sorry, I know you're not used to military language. It's habit." He offered her a smile. Laura quickly left the bed and run toward the bathroom, taking fresh underwear from the drawer. Bill sat down on the bad looking at her with amazed.

"I have a meeting at ten with Unions." She said quickly, before she closed door behind herself. Adama got up leaving the bedroom and heading to his temporary room to take a shower and dress.

When she left the bathroom dressed in black costume and high-heels, she came to kitchen. She saw Bill standing above the oven and making pancakes. Laura smiled and came closer; she stopped behind him and envelope hands around his body.

"Hmm… smell nice. You didn't have to make breakfast. I would cook something…"

"I wanted to. Now sit down." He ordered as he turned off the oven and put pancakes on two plates and decorated them with hot chocolate and strawberries. Laura took one plate as she sat down. They started eating.

Bill opened a newspaper and started to look through it. Laura looked at him with smile on her face; it was so natural to sit down with a man, eating breakfast. It was something she missed in her life. Other men she had been seeing were dinner & sex type, they weren't even staying the night in her house and after she involved with Richard it was just sex. Quick desk sex, no strings attached. But with Bill she knew it will be different, she felt exactly like her mom always told her she was feeling with Laura's father; natural, relaxed, like they were meant to be together, belonged to each others.

Maybe he wasn't the best catch among women, but it didn't matter; she cared about him and already loved. He was hers and she was his. That was the fact that mattered. For her he was the most interesting, the most handsome and caring man she had even known. And he loved her. Laura grinned again; this time Bill put the newspaper on the table and frowned while drinking the coffee.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." She put her elbow on the table and then leant her chin on her palm. "Do you have plans for today?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I'm taking you to lunch and shopping. Later I have to call my son."

"Shopping, you say?"

"I need a new tux for a wedding and I think you would like to have a new dress." He said.

"Ok, I have a lunch break at 1 p.m." she looked at her agenda and then back at her partner.

" I will meet you in your office, then." After they eat breakfast, hand in hand they left the house and went into the car. Laura gave Bill a lift; he kissed her and left the car, heading to his own apartment.

Roslin came into her office where Billy and Tory were waiting for her with her agenda. She sat down at the desk and dismissed her aids. Laura took the paperwork and started to go through it before her first meeting with the Unions.

* * *

><p>She was after her meeting with Stans and the Quorum, so now she was working at the desk; doing the paperwork, when the door opened. She looked up and saw Tory. The young woman was very embarrassed.<p>

"What can I do for you, Tory?"

"Ma'am, there is a problem. The President was walking toward your office, Madam Secretary and he met some guy…" Laura raised her eyebrow. " This man claim, he's your…uhm… boyfriend."

Laura stood up and left her office with Tory. They headed to the main corridor and then she saw Bill with Richard. The two men were glaring at each other while arguing. She gasped and walked to Bill, she put her palm on his shoulder. He looked at her and wrapped his arm around her body.

"Bill, please let it go. It's not worth it." She whispered.

"NO, he could be the President, but he doesn't have right to talk about you like this."

"Bill, please."

"Huh… so you found a daddy? The great Commander Adama… Haha, we will see about that" Richard smirked. Bill step closer to him; his fist tighten but he didn't make a move, because she made him stop. Laura tangled her fingers with his and pulled him away from Adar.

"Honey come on, let it go. Come on, we're going out."

"Oh Laura, Laura, just remember who you belong to…" he said, as Laura and Bill hand in hand went down the hallway to the exit, leaving the President all alone.

As they left the governmental building, Roslin smiled to Bill. _He stood up in my defense. My hero!_ She closed the distance between them, nestling into his arm. He stopped and before she said something, he crushed his lips against hers. Laura hummed as her hands made their way from his torso to hair. She pushed her tongue into his mouth; exploring and mapping the territory. As they pulled away from each other few seconds later, they smiled and without words, they went down the street, holding hands.

* * *

><p>They went into another shop after buying a tux for Bill. Laura opened her mouth in amazed as she saw the variety of dresses and colors. Bill leaded her further into the shop, as one of the shop assistant came to greet them and offered help. Adama only smiled to Laura when she looked at him asking for permission; he sat down on the leather sofa. In the meantime the shop assistant, who called herself Nella took the Secretary of Education to a changing room, where two different girls already brought two loop with the newest dresses with famous labels. Nella looked through them and took the first one, which she gave to Roslin; she tried it on.<p>

It was an hour and nine dresses later, when once again she left the changing room to show Bill the dress she was wearing now. She found him sitting where she left him and talking on the phone. She cleared her throat making her presence. Adama hang up and looked at his girlfriend; Laura was wearing dark green, knee-long dress with straps and naked back.

" So what do you think?"she said while she turned around.

"Wow, it's perfect." He stood up and came closer to her and put his palm on her abdomen. "But don't you think it's a little too tight in some place?"

"Oh gods, no! I'm too fat for this dress!" she hide her face in her palms. Bill pulled her to his body and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're not fat, honey. And you look beautiful in this dress, but sweetie you started showing up. If you want you can take this dress, but it won't be long before the press will find out."

"After I found out I wanted my pregnancy to be a secret, just a little longer. But right now..." She smiled caressing his cheek. "I love you and I love our baby. So it doesn't matter who knows. I even might call the press myself to tell them how happy I am with you, Bill."

Laura kissed him soundly, when Nella came into the room; she cleared her throat. Laura and Bill pulled away from each other. As the young woman asked her about dress, Laura hummed hiding her head into Bill's shoulder.

"I think you are right. As much I like this dress it might be inappropriately to wear it to the wedding, especially in my condition. Besides it's Zack and Zoey's day, not ours. We will tell them some time later." She whispered into his ear, and then she told the shop assistance what dress she will be buying.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Thank you for your support and reading! Here is another chapter. Ok, I know, I know this chapter was very overdue. What can I say I'm in a lack of time due to the redecoration in my room. I'm doing everything all by myself. But the good news is that I have first 100 words of new chapter ready, the bad news is that it can take me a while, because it would be my first attempt on... oh you will see :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The weeding had been beautiful. The guest had arrived to the small church at the river few kilometers outside the Caprica City. It was sunny but not too hot day. They had taken their seats as they had waited for the bride and bridegroom. Zack arrived and went down the aisle with Lee, who was his first man, and few friends. They stopped in front of the priest and turned around. The music had started and at the end aisle shown up Kara and other maid of honor, then Zoey. She was wearing a beautiful long white lacy dress, which had naked back and long sleeves. Instead of veil she curled her hair and put a small silver tiara on her head.<p>

When she found herself next to Zack, the priest began the ceremony. After the exchanging vows and rings, they took a glass of wine and drunk it. The priest took their hands and bound them up with his purple sash, giving the new wed permission to kiss. Zack pressed his lips to Zoey's; the guest started to clap.

Laura and Bill hand in hand walked into enormous ball room; all the guests have already been there, waiting for the newlyweds. Bill offered Laura his arm and as she took it, he leaded her to the small group of people, who were standing near the tables.

"You really think he will come with her? I don't want to sound mean, but do you really believe that woman like her dates him!?" Lee said toward Kara and Zoey's brother, who just came back from Picon, where he was living with his wife Mandy and their adopted son Johnny.

"I believe she is. Look Lee is he walking toward us alone?" Kara grinned as she saw Commander Adama with Laura Roslin on his arm.

"Lee, Kara may I present you my date the Secretary of Education Laura Roslin." He turned to Laura as he said. "Sweetheart this is Lee, my first born and Kara; the CAG on Galactica and my surrogate daughter."

"Hello. It's an honor to meet you Madame Secretary."

"Oh please, call me Laura."

She shocked his hand with a small smile on her face. Bill exchanged few words with Kara and then leaded Laura to theirs table. The couple sat down after another presentation with Zoey's parents. Adama pour his woman a drink when the door opened; Zack and Zoey came into the ball room. Everyone stood up clapping. Bill's hand touched Laura's cheek as he whispered that they have to say hello. She nodded as he helped her stand up. Bill grabbed her by hand; their fingers tangled together and slowly Laura and Bill went across the dance floor focusing attention of the guests on themselves. They stopped in front of the bride and groom; Adama hug them both and then he presented Laura.

"Madame Secretary it's pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Pleasure's mine. Bill told me so much about you and your brother. And please it's Laura." she said when Zack kissed her hand. "Zoey congratulation."

"Thank you." They exchange few words more before Zack asked his wife to dance.

"They are really cute couple, you were right."

Bill wrapped arms around Laura, pressing his lips to her neck, he hummed in respond. She turned her head so she could look directly into his blue eyes, her hands covered Bill's on her abdomen. Laura smiled, her head nestled into his neck. They were standing there like this for several seconds before she tangled their hands together and whisper invitation to a dance into her boyfriend's ear.

The party was going on, after the main course, the cake and getting to know people, Bill and Laura had some time to themselves. As the night was warm, they went into the balcony; she sat down on the bench and kicked off her shoes with a gasp.

"You ok?"

"Yes, my feet are killing me. Too much dancing with you and your lovely sons." She smiled.

It wasn't hard to guess that Lee and Zack were enchanted with Laura. Zack danced with her twice and Lee, he wasn't leaving her side for a major part of the evening. Bill knew that his older son found someone who finally agree with all his opinions and motivated him to be a better person. Yes, Laura Roslin, the woman he had supposed to hate, because she was dating his father was his idol, took the empty place on his pedestal.

He watched her with amazed, she was so beautiful and so completely came closer with a small smile on his face and took her left feet into his hands; he started rubbing it. Roslin closed her eyes and enjoy the moment. A quite moan escaped from her mouth. "Oh this is great."

"You sure, you're ok? How is the little one?"

"Don't worry Bill, everything is fine." She pressed her palm to the abdomen.

Bill put her feet down and kneeled in front of her; his hands gently made their way around the belly. He was about to kiss it when he heard a famine voice behind him. Bill stood up turning around.

"Carolanne. Lee."

"Are you going to introduce me to her or no?" she hissed already not happy to see Bill with a smile on his face. She was always enjoyed making hell from his life and now, seeing him happy with another woman, very beautiful and powerful woman, made her angry.

"Yes, of course." he offered Laura his hand. Roslin slipped her feet into her high heels and took Bill's hand; she closed the distance between them and now she was standing eye to eye with Carolanne.

"This is Carolanne; my ex-wife." he said. "Carolanne this is Secretary Laura Roslin, my…"

"…fiancée. Nice to meet you." Said Laura while shaking Carolanne's hand.

Carolanne opened her mouth, trying to say something, but words didn't come to her mouth. So she only frowned and shocked Laura's hand. Next she turned around and grabbed her son's arm, pushing him forward.

"Lealand what the hell was your father doing a moment ago?!"

"Don't know, mom." He said looking through his arm to his father with Laura. "He seems to be happy with her. Besides she is very beautiful and intelligent woman."

"Lealand please, don't you know what they're saying about her? She's Adar whore. I bet she frakked her way to the Cabinet. Your father doesn't have a taste in woman just like your brother. Zoey is terrible. I hope that you will find someone worth enough to marry you, Lealand. Just don't let me down. And remember, Kara is not one of them. She's just like your father; she is nothing."

"Yes mom. Of course you are always right. I'll not let you down." He said looking down at his feet.

It was the time of the wedding that every single women afraid of; catching the brides' bouquet. For some of them it was the battle for a life, catching the bunch of flowers meant she was the next one in a way to the altar. That type of women could do everything to get it. Of course there was always the second type; usually fat, ugly, feminists and workaholics, who could kill you with their eyes if you mention them about marriage and kids. And there was women who were ashamed that they are single, wanted all the package: kids, marriage, house with a white fence and dog, but were too shy about their loneliness and every time they were at the wedding, they hid in the bathroom or pretended they are too busy talking with someone they don't know rather than catching the bouquet. Zoey lined up all single women, including Kara and Laura; the two of them with very unhappy looks on their faces. The band started to play the latest number one from the Top Charts, as the bride turned back to them and throw the bouquet behind her. The flowers felt into Laura's hands, before she even realize she's the next bride, Zoey and Kara hugged her and Zack who was standing next to his father, pull her into Bill's arms. Roslin looked at her date with apologizing look on her face, as she bit her down lip. Adama's hands pulled her closer to his body and before she could say something, he kissed her; the crowd started to clap.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **So as I promised :P _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was early morning when the taxi stopped at Laura's house. Bill paid for a ride and left the car; he opened the second door and helped Laura. The wedding party was still going on, of course after 'catching the bouquet' ceremony, Zack and Zoey said goodbyes and left the party in a black limo, which took them to the airport. Bill and Laura left soon after them. So now they were in front of Laura's door. She looked at him, her hand made her way to his back; she pushed him inside the house.<p>

"Laura what are you doing?" he asked hiding his mobile phone into the pocket as she kicked off her shoes and closed the door behind them. "I was going to call a taxi."

"No, no taxi. I want you to stay here with me."

Her hands travelled through his torso, her fingers started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, as her lips touched his neck; he could actually feel hot breath on his skin. Bill's hands made their way to her butt; he squeezed it softly and then picked her up. Laura wrapped her long legs around his back.

"Bedroom?" he asked before their lips crushed together again. She only moaned into his mouth giving him a sign to move toward to the next room. In the following seconds, she found herself lying on the bed, with Bill above her, slowly marking her lips and neck with his lips, while his hands started unbuttoning Laura's jacket. She softly whispered Bill's name into his ear, making him look directly in her eyes; she used that moment to get rid of the jacket and then she pushed him on his back, placing herself above him and hungrily kissing.

"I want you inside me, Bill. Now!"

"Careful honey, we don't want to hurt the baby, do we?"

He rolled her over once again and got rid the rest of her clothes. When he finished he leaned over to kiss her. Laura's hand resting against his back, slowing drawing circles with her thumb on his shirt and the other one sliding around his neck while Bill was trailing kisses down her neck; his right hand was kneading her left breast his thumb brushing against her nipple once, twice, before inflicting the same treatment to her other breast. His mouth didn't stop his ministrations; he slowly slid down her torso, stopping at her breasts, licking her nipples. He could hear and feel her ragged breath and it just added to his own arousal.

"Bill please…" she moaned as her hands started unbuttoning his shirt and then unzipping his trousers. He broke their kiss just to slide his trousers down, along with his pants, and took a moment to look at her.

"You are so beautiful, sweetheart." She smiled toward him.

Bill touched her belly with amazed. There it was, their baby. He slowly put an ear to it and then he kissed it whispering something she couldn't hear; she was too focused on his naked form. He wasn't like Richard, tall and thin, no, he was a complete opposite of her last lover and boss. Bill was different in the good meaning of this word; he wasn't very tall, but that didn't matter to her, she really wasn't that type of woman who needed an Adonis in her bed. Bill was handsome in his own way and among this he was also well-build man with strong arms and few hairs on his chest; just like she liked.

He looked at her one more time, before his hands slowly spread her legs placing small kisses on her things, before he reached to her hidden center. His finger slowly caressed her pussy; making small circles, teasing her, before he kissed it. The tip of his tongue slowly made a way up and down of her folds.

"Oh… yeah… "Laura murmured, lifting her hips to his mouth, trying to move within his rhythm.

He started to work on her harder. Finding the most sensitive spot, he starts circling and flicking, and then two fingers slowly entered her as his mouth still working on her. This causing her to arch her back as she feels waves of warm pleasure slowly building. She was moaning his name as she came against his mouth.

Bill gave her few seconds before he made his way up to her neck with wet kisses. As she felt him hovering over her, she wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing his lips to meet hers; Laura could feel a soft and a little bit salty scent of her on his lips. Firstly running her tongue along Bill's lips, she pushed it inside his mouth, seeking for more.

"You ready?" he asked as they broke off the kiss to take a breath. She only nodded, as he lied between her legs; slowly entering her.

She wasn't tight but still he stayed in her not moving, giving both of them a moment to accommodate. When he started moving, she met his trusts, and putting her long legs around him, gave him better access to slide deeper within her. Bill already felt he's not going to last long, so was Laura; she kissed him fiercely, thrusting her hips against him, urging him to continue as she clung harder at his back. Soon, they came in the same time, swallowing both their cries in a kiss.

They stayed like this; joined as one, for a few minutes before Bill slowly withdraw from her and lied down, pulling her to his body; he kissed her lips before they both felt asleep. It didn't matter that this was their first and last time before his mission. For now they were together, as friends, lovers, as a family.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AFTER TWO YEARS OF SECRETLY WOOING, THEY GOING PUBLIC!<span>**

_The Secretary of Education Laura Roslin was seen on the romantic lunch with tall dark hair man. Our informatory confirmed his identity: William Adama the Commander of Battlestar Galactica. Father of two sons, one of them is Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama, CAG on Pegasus. The same Captain who discovered a Tylium deposits on the asteroid last year._

_The couple was seen holding hands, shopping and then eating a romantic lunch in one of the Caprica's finest. Apparently they had been set up by one of their friends and seeing each other since then. Our souces reached to Commander Adama's friend:_

_"They've been dating almost two years, always late hours at her place, if you know what I mean. Big secret. Something about press' find out and all this crap! I thought the Ice Queen will never make up her mind and then boom! We are on short leave, my wife and I got back from vacation and I'm finding about them. Way to go Old Man!"_

_Well we wish them the best._

* * *

><p><strong><span>GOVERNMENT IN BED WITH MILITARY, AGAIN!<span>**

_"All of this had happened before and will happen again", as Pythia's scrolls says. We all know how sleeping with military ends. The previous president Noah Dinkinson and now ex-major Judy Tacher are the best example. But some of the governmental members don't learn on others mistakes. Laura Roslin, the Secretary of Education apparently isn't one of them!_

_She was seen with Commander William Adama during romantic lunch in restaurant Capricana. The couple was very absorbed with each other. Our sources confirm they'd been dating for two years and what is more apparently they are engaged from some time. For now, the Secretary of Education's office didn't comment the news._

* * *

><p>Richard Adar thrown the newspaper away with madness in his eyes; he started walking around his office. He was in very good mood this morning, after all, his wife still was visiting Picon's hospitals with sick children and he could do whatever he wanted. Of course the main reason of his good mood was his tall, blond assistance, who made him happy twice in previous hour. He smirked when he looked at his desk but then his eyes stopped at the article of another newspaper. He cursed.<p>

"Frakking bitch. She wants to be free; sure I can guarantee her a freedom… She is and always will be mine, she is caring my frakking bastard and no military Commander or other men will ever touch her again!"

He took a phone to his hand and dialed the number of his assistance.

"Give me Admiral Cain." He waited few seconds and when he heard a voice of his military commander, he said. "Admiral I want to talk about Galactica and Commander William Adama. I believe his experience is far too important for military to put him on retirement. I want to talk about a mission for him. Have you ever heard about Kobol and the Temple of Five? I want you to talk with him about it; it's his new destination. No matter how long it takes, I want him to find it and that's an order."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Caprica City**

**Few weeks later**

Normal day, once again a normal day; she got up from her bed and took a quick shower, then changed into something appropriate for the Secretary of Education and after breakfast, she go out to the work. So, today as she got up from her bed, she also thought that this would be a day like always, despite the fact that it was third week since Bill had to report for duty on Galactica. She missed him. Of course he called when he had an opportunity but it wasn't enough; she missed being with him, talking, spending time, oh and she missed sex. Sex with Bill was mind blowing; first time in her life man was focusing on giving her pleasure not the opposite. He was so much different than Richard, and sometimes in the night, when she was lying in bed she was picturing Bill with the baby, their baby. What would it be if her little miracle was in fact Adama's child not Adar's? Yes, he gave her a promise, he would love the baby like his own, and he really did so; he was a real father, took care of the two of them, even from the space. She smiled at this thought; she still didn't know how he managed to talk Billy and Tory into taking care of her, more than they actually should.

After Laura finished her tea and the breakfast, she put the dishes into sink and took her handbag. She was about to open the front door, when her phone rang.

"Laura Roslin."

"Madam Secretary, oh good. You have not left the house yet, have you?"

"No Billy. Why you sound so, I don't know, like something happened and you scared to tell me?"She said sitting down in her living room. "Billy, talk to me. Come on, what is going on?"

"The press is currently waiting in front of your house and governmental building, Madam Secretary. They found out about the pregnancy and…"

"… and they believe they have a story, which by the way they are going to use for causing a political scandal. I know, Billy, I know."

"Yes, Madam Secretary, but we are just about to take this matter in our hands, we will not be playing in this game on theirs rules, but on our own. The press already interviewed some of your neighbors, but don't worry, Madam Secretary, they were instructed what they should say, so we have certain facts covered and the press shouldn't bother us with them again. Tory called in the conference, so you can make an announcement and I tried to call Galactica, but so far no answer from Commander Adama. They said they will contact with you, ma'am, if it's possible. Sorry, I tried my best."

"It's ok, Billy. You have done enough for me and I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks needed. One more thing, Madam Secretary; the driver just arrived and the security team will lead you out the house. I will see you in the office, ma'am."

"Ok, thank you Billy."

As soon as she hang up, someone knocked to her door, she waited a seconds before she opened them. Two security guards grabbed her arms and leaded her through the noisy crowd the other bodyguards had been stopping before they managed to crush Laura; straight down to black Land Rover, which was waiting on the street. She got into the back seat and before she turned around, the driver started the engine and they drove off her residence. Few minutes later she walked into her office, sat down in her brown, leather armchair, gasping.

She of course knew that her pregnancy will be rarity news to the press, but she didn't expect they will give her so much attention. Laura run her hand through her hair looking at the mobile phone on her desk. Bill haven't called yet, she didn't even know if he knows what is going on right here; that she is all alone with the press that is trying to tore her apart. She needed him right now, and he wasn't there.

"Madam Secretary?" she heard a knock to the door and then Tory slowly opened them. "The press is waiting, are you ready?"

"Just please give me a minute, ok. Thank you." Laura stood up looking at her phone once again.

_Come on Bill, come on. Give me some sign, what am I suppose to do?_

"Madam Secretary?"

"What!? What now Tory?" she raised her voice and looked up to see not Tory, but Adar himself. He walked into her office and shut the door behind him. She made a step back and sat down in her armchair, small shivers came thought her body. "What do you want?"

"Laura, Laura, Laura the press went crazy. I think you must do something about it and I just came to say you that your career is depending on what you say to them." He came closer to her, his hand touched her cheek. "Just be careful with your words, baby."

"Take your hand of me, Richard. Now!" she waited for him to do as she wishes and then she got up, leaving him in her office. It was time to face the press, with or without Bill on her side. She didn't have choice.

Laura and two of her aids; Billy and Tory walked into big conference room full of press' members. She took place on the podium and closed her eyes sighing. Tory had calmed down the press and the conference began. After she made a statement, Laura looked at the people in the room, who began popping the questions. Billy tried to calm them down, but without further efforts.

"Madam Secretary when is your due?"

"Oh please Playa, I think your question is overrated, everyone here knows how far she is, am I right? So stop blocking the line, I think, and I speak for everyone in this room right now, when I'm asking that what we do not know who is the father of the baby? I'm certain that is President Adar, so are the rest of my colleagues." The press' members started chatting between themselves and after few seconds reporters looked at Laura demanding answer.

"I have to disagree on this father issue. President Adar is only a friend and the boss to me. I was not or am in the romantic relationship with him. The name of the father of my baby is…" she slowly said not sure if she should say something to the press. It was their business after all.

"I am." The husky voice came from the back of the conference room. The press' members turned around and saw the military man who was standing and smiling toward Laura. "I am the father of the baby. My name is Commander William Adama." He said before they started to asking him questions, but he didn't notice or heard them, his eyes met the woman he love and that only mattered to him in this very moment. Laura left the podium and walked to him. As she stopped he pulled her into his body and kissed in front of everyone.

"Bill what are you doing here? I tried to call you, but they said you're busy." She said as they pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, I was. I had to talk to some people and I didn't want to be disturbed. I wanted to call you but then I heard about all this mess and I took a Raptor and flown from Galactica to see you." He explained.

"Madam Secretary, Commander please. Just few more question and you two are free to go." Billy interrupted them, so they only smiled and holding hands came back to the podium.

"Commander Adama, are you going to marry Secretary Roslin, giving her current condition?"

"We didn't talk about it, but we might. I mean I would be luckiest man in Twelve Colonies if she marries me."

"What about you work, Madam Secretary?" asked another reporter.

"For now I'm capable of working and I'm not going to stop jut because I'm carrying a child. If I have to, I will consider few possibilities, but for now I'm here and I'm doing my job. That's all. Thank you."

After they walked into her office, Bill shut down the door and pulled Laura to him, placing a kiss on her lips. She wrapped arms around his neck, enjoying moment with him. As they broke off in need of air, their foreheads joined together, becoming one.

"I missed you."

"I know sweetheart, I missed you too. How are you holding up? Now, when the press know about the baby…"

"Ok, I think." She said. "I'm glad to see you, Bill. An hour ago I was so torn apart and then Richard came and I wasn't sure if I'm gonna survive this day, but now… Now everything is back to normal, as it should be. You are here with me, with us."

"For now; I will have to go back to Galactic today."

"Oh no and I have so much to do today." She sat down, looking through the documents. "I think I can't schedule the meetings but the paperwork can wait for another day. So two meetings and I'm all yours."

"Ok, so I will wait for you at home." Adama kissed her goodbye and headed to the door.

"Bill wait! Meet me in the hospital at 3 pm, I have a doctor appointment. Bye. Love you."

"I love you too." And then he walked out, living her to do her job.

* * *

><p><strong>Cylon Basestar<strong>

**The Hybrid's room**

"And then their dreams become unambiguous. The Six, Six is the chosen one. She knows her true path. End of line." Hybrid said.

Six came closer to her, watching, processing the messages, and thinking. She knew her destiny, the same Hybrid predicted it, and now there was more. She knew that the dreams she had, was somehow connected with her destiny and of course Laura Roslin. She stood in one place, watching the woman in the tank. She didn't even realize when Leoben walked in.

"The chosen one, perfect human, only her; the prophet leaded by the hand of God will know the truth of the Opera House. There is only one God. The embryo I feel her live, her destinies spilling out before me; the shape of things to come, the child of two races is the beginning not the end. Chaos, time, endless path. Chaos, the war between two races has to stop. All of this happened before, but not happen again as the Five who come from the home of the Thirteenth soon will became Four, glorious in awakening, struggling with the knowledge of their true selves; the protectors of the shape of things to come. Protect the child, protect the child… End of line"

"It has began, Six."

"I am aware of that. The half-Human, half-Cylon child is no longer safe. Humans do not know about her, yet, but it's only a matter of time. We have to protect her; we have to protect her mother, Laura Roslin."

"I will prepare the others." He said walking away, but before he left the room, he stopped. Looking back at Six, he continued. "She was talking about them, again, the Final Five. Did she tell who they are?"

"No, but I have a feeling that some of them have the same goal." He raised an eyebrow. "The child."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Bill looked at his watch worried, Laura should be in front of the hospital fifteen minutes ago, but she still wasn't here. Some of the people started looking strangely at him wondering why he is standing all alone on the parking lot. He ignored them, minding his own problems. He took the phone out of his pocket and dialed Laura's number, but in the same moment, he saw her silver Mini One. Smiling he went across the parking zone. In the meantime his phone started ringing, Bill took it out of this pocket and looking at the screen, he hesitated before he finally answered. The first thing he heard was angry voice of his son, Lee.

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell us, we just found out, from the press, dad. From the press! Is that why you bring her to the wedding, to show us how happy you are!? How could you do this to mom, seriously… Another child and another woman. No, not any woman. Her, dad. We do know who she really is, Adar's whore...

"That's enough, Lee! You won't be telling me how to live my life. Do you understand me? And have a little respect to Laura- she is my fiancée and soon to be mother of you brother or sister, Lealand."

He had enough of listen Lee's complain so he hung up. Bill turned around and saw Laura; she was standing right behind him and smiled as he pulled her closer. Their lips meet halfway.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lee called."

"Oh. It's about me, isn't it?" she looked down.

"It doesn't matter, baby. You and I will be parents soon." He said looking around. When Bill made sure they are indeed alone and no one can heard them, he put his both hands and put them on her belly, whispering to Laura's ear that it doesn't matter to him that the baby isn't his flesh and blood, he love them both, anyway.

"You know, you're wonderful Bill. I love you." She kissed him sweetly.

They enter the hospital and turned into the hallway which was heading to doctor Cottle's office. One of the nurse told Bill to wait in the office and then she took Laura to another room to prepare her to examination and do the blood test, in the meantime Bill was looking around, when the doctor came in; he saw his old friend from the military; doctor Sherman 'Jack' Cottle. Men exchanged handshakes and sat down.

"So what brings you here, Bill?" he asked taking a cigarette from the white coat's pocket.

"Me? No, I'm fine. I'm just accompanying her." He said when Laura stopped in the doorstep. Cottle looked up.

"Madam Secretary, hello." He watched the both of them carefully; the looks they were exchanging were speaking clearly what Laura and Bill didn't say. "I assume you're the lucky daddy, Commander."

"Well in some way, yes he is." She sat down taking his hand into hers.

"Clearly you don't want to share something with me. Ok, for now, but I have a feeling we will get back to this conversation." He said. "Let's go, we will do sonogram while nurse bring me blood test results."

The three of them walked to the cot. Laura lie down and uncovered her belly. He placed the device on Rosiln and suddenly this image appears on the screen. They were in the Governmental Hospital so they had the most advanced technology available to them. What they were beholding was a 4D image of the baby that now lived inside Laura. Laura laid there in astonishment. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Its eyes, its nose, its cheeks, fingers...

"Oh" Bill looked at his woman and then at the doctor.

"Would you like to know what it is?" Dr. Cottle said.

Laura Roslin and Bill Adama just stared at each other. Not knowing what to say or do next.

"Laura?" Adama said. "It's up to you" and he gave her that magic smile that somehow always made her know it was going to be ok.

"Um...ok...then...um...yes" she said, but was still unsure. She wasn't sure if knowing the sex of the maybe would make things worse or better. It was still a little peanut but that not going to be that way for long and sooner or later her baby will be more and more looking like his or hers father; Richard Adar,

"Well, if you look here, that's a leg, and that's another leg, and that's..." Dr. Cottle paused.

"It's a girl" Bill interjected, immediately taking a closer step to the monitor, in obvious awe.

"Yes...it's a girl...and by the looks of things she looks healthy" Doctor Cottle stated.

Secretary Roslin just stared at the monitor. She didn't make a sound. A girl...she was carrying a baby girl, she always wanted be a mother of beautiful girl. The tears just rolled down her face. An in that moment it didn't matter if the baby will looks like Richard or not; her little baby girl was only hers and Bill's.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you now. Please come to my office and I'm suppose to have a blood test's results." Doctor Cottle said and after he turned off the equipment, he left the room.

"Hey, Hey... you ok?" Bill said immediately coming to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just...seeing this... is really happening isn't it..." Laura said as she began to lose control.

"Yes sweetheart, it is really happening. We'll be having a baby girl." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in front of doctor Cottle holding hands. The old man looking at Laura nervously, started to going through the files on his desk.<p>

"So now please explain me this, Madam Secretary: the whole Twelve Colonies buzzing with the information of your and Commander Adama's secret relationship and the child conceive from love . But here my files says something very not true. So the news telling lies or my best nurse and the new equipment are mistaken. Are you gonna tell me the true, Madam Secretary? Bill?"

The both of them looked at each other.

" Well it's have to stay between the three of us, doctor."

" Doctor-patinet confidalty, ma'am." She sighed.

"Bill isn't the father, not biological father. But we are seeing each other and he is…"

"… I want to raise the child as my own. I love Laura."

"Ehm… well congratulation to both of you, I do want you to be happy Bill. If she's making you happy, then I'm glad. But back to the daddy issue. Who is the biological father of your child, Madam Secretary?"

"Richard Adar."

"The president?" he raised his eyebrow, as she looked down. "Well that will complicate many things. Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows and that's it. I won't be asking him for anything."

"Well I thing you will, because I need the sample of his blood. I am sorry Madam Secretary but I found something weird in the baby's blood and I need to be sure before I tell you something." He said. Laura grabbed Bill's hand and squeezed it tightly, her second palm found the way to the belly.

* * *

><p>It started with a single sound in the morning. Tory opened her sleepy eyes, looking for a clock alarm. A soon as her hand found it, she press the turning off bottom, but it had been already turned off.<p>

"Ugh…it's probably just a bad dream." She muttered and lie down on the bed again.

But it wasn't a dream. The same sound came back later; few hours after she walked into office. This time she blamed the alcohol, connecting the sound in her head with the nasty hangover she had after last night party. What she didn't know, she wasn't the only one who heard it and it wasn't any way connected with hangover. No this was something else; the single sound she heard was just the beginning of whole sonata, which will make her one of the five of their kind; the Thirteen Tribe.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Hours passed one after another and soon Bill had to go away. He had a mission to fulfill, he knew that the President himself gave him this assignment as his superior, Admiral Helena Cain told him. He was the best for this mission or as he suspect Adar send him to find Kobol only because he wanted to get rid of him. Bill and Laura were too close and it didn't suit Richard, that his ex-lover is happy with someone else.

He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to leave her when Richard was still around, waiting as she change her mind and jump to his bed (of course Bill knew she won't do that) and making her life a hell. He especially didn't wanted leave her all alone when she found out that the doctor found something weir in baby's blood. As soon as they come back from the hospital, she locked herself in her room, lied on the bed and didn't say a word. Actually she didn't say anything since they had left the doctor's office. He knew she still is thinking about the diagnoses or better say the lack of it. The baby was healthy but there was something disturbing in her blood, what worried both of them. What was it? They didn't know, the doctor needed blood sample of the father of child and then he will do some more specialists test and that was the problem. Richard Adar will never gave Laura a blood sample, so she could save her baby.

Bill made them cubs of tea and took them to her bedroom, he didn't bother with knocking. She was lying on right side watching a sonogram video on tablet. He put cubs on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to her. He put his hand on her arm, gently caressing it, he called her name.

"Everything is going to be all right, Laura. She is healthy honey and Cottle will find out what is wrong with her blood, just please hang on. I love you and it's going to be ok, I promise."

He kissed her head before he lied down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She slowly turned around to face him, she put her palm on his cheek looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm scared Bill, about her. She is everything a have, accept you. She is my little miracle."

"I know, I know. You'll see she's going to be perfectly health and beautiful just like you." He kissed her. "We have to wait for the test results. In the meantime we will have to talk to this prick."

"Yes, but I don't want to face him again." She whispered.

"You won't be alone. I will go with you." He kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep Laura, you have to rest."

"Mmm…ok.."

* * *

><p>She was walking through gray hallways in unknown direction, just walking around, watching and trying to memorize the path she had gone sooner. It wasn't empty; hallways were loaded with metal boxes in some less strategic places as she figured it out. The grey hallways' labyrinth didn't have the end, she turned into left at the another one crossway and then she heard it; the alarm. Yellow lights started to twinkle in red and people whose in the beginning weren't there, now started running. She fallowed them; the grey hallways started to disappear and right now she was standing in some room with computers. She saw that it's only an upper deck, so she came closer to see that she is in the CIC. Bill used to talk her about his ship, so she easily recognize a Battlestar and the commanding center.<p>

"Sir multiply DRADIS' contact. No Colonial identification." She heard male voice. Laura looked down; Bill, her Bill was standing in the middle of the CIC with another man; XO of Galactica as she presumed.

"Galactica, Starbuck. You not gonna believe what I see. Cylons, there are everywhere." Young female voice said through the com.

Roslin watched Bill; he looked at the four big red dots and few squadrons of small on the DRADIS thinking, analyzing the situation. She could see his consideration of next actions. Then she saw him talking to the XO, she didn't heard the conversation. She tried to focus harder, but people which was buzzing around her were interrupting Laura

"Get back Kara."

"Will do, sir! All units get back to Galactica. I repeat all units get back!" she was yelling but not only her screams were hear; those who never made back to Galactica were too many, the reminds of theirs Vipers were floating in the space.

"Radiological alarm!" somebody said. All eyes in CIC directed to Bill. The great Commander Adama hold a breath, he looked at his companions. Laura could say they all share a moment, like they were communicating without words

"Mr. Geata please put a nuclear strike missiles, launch tubs six to ten." Commander Adama said slowly and before he made another order, he waited for Geata to confirmation of his actions. "Open launch tubs' doors. Load target. Set ground zero on the middle of the Baseship."

"Target loaded, sir." He answered. Bill looked at his friend and second-in-command asking without words if he's ready. He only nodded.

"If we die, we will die with honor, defending our homelands. It's been an honor to serve with you, all of you." Adama said before the blast.

When she opened her eyes Laura saw the Battlestar or better to said junk which was floating in the space after the battle. She wanted to scream but she couldn't make a sound. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in her room; comfortably lying in her bed.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Bill was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating his lunch. Laura was sleeping in her room, she was ragged by the events of the day so he had to give her some space and time to rest. As he was sitting alone, he had plenty of time to think what next. The baby wasn't fine, not to him, no when Cottle said there is something weird with her blood. Maybe it was nothing, but Laura was worried, really, really worried, so was he. Besides he had to leave her, all because of Adar. He knew it wasn't a normal mission. He was warned to stay away from Laura and he didn't listen, so Adar give him an order to chase something it wasn't real; Kobol, Temple of Five. Bill gasped. He tried everything not to go on this mission, but without success. So as he gave the Admiralty his resignation, he had hope, but as it turned out he and his experience were far too important for military to let him retired.<p>

He couldn't leave her, it wasn't the best time and he knew that, she wasn't feeling good and yet he had to get back to Galactica. His shuttle was waiting. Bill called to her aid asking to take care of his woman and as soon as Billy showed Adama for the last time went to Laura's bedroom. She was sleeping, but when Bill came closer to her, she opened her sleepy eyes. He lied next to her. Laura immediately turned to face him, her hand traveled through his body and face, gently rubbing, mapping, trying to remember the curves of his warm body.

„Sweetheart?" He looked at her; Laura's eyes were filled with sadness and frighten. "What's wrong?"

"Don't go back on Galactica, please. I... I had a dream… Something is going to happened. Something terrible…"

"What?"

"I... Bill just please listen to me."

"Laura it was just a silly dream. I'm going to be fine." He said condescendingly.

"Don't mock me, ok. It's true, Bill! Yes it was a dream, but very real one. I know it's true. Something is happening to me and I don't know what and why but I have those vision. I believe they are real. The Cylons, they are coming back." He could say she was irritated by his behavior.

"Cylons? Please, they are gone, had been gone for forty years, Laura. Don't be silly, even if they come back, our fleet is so much stronger than in the First Cylon War and we will easily defeat them. It was just a bad dream, Laura, pregnant woman have those sometimes." He said. "Don't bother your pretty head with some unreal images made by your imagination."

"You don't believe me? Bill how we suppose to be a family when you don't trust me!?." Laura sat on the bed and reached for the robe. She put it on while she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Laura I trust you…" She raised her eyebrow. "I do!"

"Please. I don't know why you here and why you want to be with me if you can't trust me. Just stop lying and telling you love us. I still remember how disgusted with me you were when I told you I'm having Adar's baby. And what now!? It doesn't matter who her dad is? Everything is fine? I don't think so, Bill. You were just pretending, I know it's true. You don't love us, you are using me to achieve your own goals! You don't listen my words, you don't trust me, you are ignoring me, rejecting me! Is that a relationship for you? Because If you can't trust me entirely, we can't be together anymore. I don't want to see you, Bill! Leave me alone…" she grind out walking into the bathroom.

Bill looked at the closed door, thinking what he said wrong, that pissed her off. Many of her accusation where illegitimated. Bill knocked to the door, but he didn't hear the answer. He gasped.

"Laura, please. You know that is not true, those things you said… most of them if not all are not true, but I'm sorry anyway." He said. "Laura."

She heard him calling her name, but she didn't move from her spot by the mirror. She looked at her reflection; pregnancy made her face more glowing and younger, if this is even possible. But the mood changes she had, made her angry; she could not be herself for a moment, because she was always screaming at someone or crying her eyes out of the reason. And of course the unstoppable fear for the baby; is her little girl going to be healthy. When doctor Cottle found something in baby's blood, Laura thought of the most terrifying thing that could happened to her baby, of course all test were positive, little girl she was carrying was healthy, but… Yeah there always is a 'but'.

"Laura please, open the door. I have to go back on Galactica and I don't want you to be mad at me when I'm gone."

He waited for her to walk out the bathroom for few minutes, but she Laura didn't face him. Finally he had to gave up. He loved her and their baby so much and didn't even tell her about his feelings. What if something will go wrong and he will never see them again? But what he was suppose to do if she didn't want him here? Adama left her bedroom and headed to the living room where her aid was waiting for him. They walked through the dining room and stopped in the hallway. Bill took his military bag pack and but it on his back.

"Take care of her, Billy.".

"Of course, sir, I will. Please come back soon, for her." He said.

Adama goodbye with young man and left. He hated himself, he made a promise and he had never broke his vows. Till today, he promise to take care of Laura and their baby girl and what the hell he was doing now? LEAVING! Adar and those orders were only excuses, sure if he had guts he would definitely said that prick what he is thinking about him. Well he still had time and Laura needed a favor. Knowing her and her pride she won't ask the biological father of their child for anything. This was his job. If he wants Laura to be happy, he need to go to Adar and gain his blood sample.

When she left the bathroom he was long gone. And as she thought as they had split up, her heart ached and somehow it was too big for her chest; her eyes filled up with tears. _What have I done? What if I never see him again?_ Laura sat down on the floor curling her legs to her and wrapping her arms around them and laid head above them. Her tears started to flow down her cheeks, starting with quiet sob. A few minutes later she was crying like a little baby. She hurt him with those accusations and now he left her and the baby. Probably never come back, not to her anyway. _I am so stupid, so, so stupid. I'm sorry my baby girl. I took your father away from you. Please Bill! I'm sorry. I love you, please come back… Oh… Bill…_

* * *

><p><em>TBC :)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _I wanted to thank you guys you still sticking by this story. I know it's been long time since I published it and updated. Ok so that one took me long and I'm sure next chapter will be ready within days..._

* * *

><p>He knew somebody was observing him. He felt his eyes on his back for almost whole afternoon, but as always it didn't worry him. He had security guards to take care all of those crazy people who wanted to found themselves next to the President of Twelve Colonies even if for few minutes. But this time he had a feeling that he knows the person who was following him. He walked away from the desk and looked at the window. He saw the major part of his manor; alley from fence to old garth with a pond, on the other side few trees and apple orchard. Under willow next to the pond he saw a dark shadow. Richard held his breath, he wasn't scared or something like that. He press his lips together and walked out of the room calling for head of his security team with anger in his voice. <em>Today somebody will lose his job, how the hell they missed that someone was hanging around my house. Incompetents fools!<em> Richard said to himself heading back to his office. He walked around the room waiting for his unwanted guest. Several minutes later the door opened, President turned around and saw two security guards gasping the arms of no one else but the famous baby daddy.

"Commander Adama! Why do I owe this pleasure?" he said untruthfully.

"It's not pleasure for me, Adar. I need you to do something for me and Laura. I believe you know what I am talking about." Richard exactly knew what Bill had in mind; Laura's baby.

"Commander you own nothing interesting for me to give in return for such big favor."

"I believe I do." Bill said calmly while looking directly at him.

"And that will be…?" he raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Your career and life?"

"Live us alone. Now!" the security team left the room after they saluted their boss. Adar sat down, he put his feet on the desk and hands on his stomach. "I'm listening…"

"I'm a proud man and I would never came to you if it wasn't for Laura and this child. All I want form you is for the baby. The doctor found something weir in her blood. I need you to gave Laura's doctor a sample of your blood so he could run more specifics tests and tell us what is wrong with our child."

"Well, well, well… and what do I get in return if of course I think about it and say yes?"

"The press won't find out the truth about your bastard child you conceive with Laura Roslin!"

"You know Laura would never forgive you if you go to the press."

"Maybe, but someday she will understand why I did this." He answered with sad look on his face. Bill looked into Adar's cold eyes. "So what's your decision?"

"I will think about it. You are not a threat for me Commander, I can crush you like a fly." Adar laughed.

"I have proofs of your affairs; photos, confessions, videos form anonymous informant . Laura is not the only one you were sleeping with. Your aid Tricia, Megan and lovely nineteen years old Becky, your wife's niece. Shall I continue, Mr. President?"

"Enough! I will gave you this blood sample, but if you say one more word about my affairs or this bastard, I will make sure your precious sons and Laura disappear for good! Now leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>Laura was spending time in her home. She was sitting with on the sofa with her bare feet curled under her and reading a book. As today was her day off she didn't bother herself with dressing up in something different than a pajamas pants and gray T-shirt covered by the robe. It have been few days since Bill left and she still didn't have any massages from him. She was angry at herself for letting Bill go; she tried to call him, tell him she's sorry but of course his phone was unavailable, so she had to accept she made a terrible mistake.<p>

As she was reading the novel that she recently bought, Laura heard the door bell. She put the book on the table and got up heading to the door; she opened it and saw Lee Adama. He was nervously walking around her porch but when he realize she is waiting for him to walk into her home, Lee smiled and started approaching toward Roslin.

"Lee why do I own this pleasure."

" I needed to see you ma'am. I..."

" Why don't you come in?" she said making him some space. He passed her in the door and stopped in the hall, not really know how to behave." Please, make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you." he started while taking a seat on the sofa and watching Laura. She was glowing; seems like the whole pregnancy and relationship with his father really changed thing for the better to her. But he also saw something disturbing; her eyes were red from crying and he could bet she had a lack of sleep but he didn't want to ask why.

"So, why are you here, if I may ask?"

"I came here to apologize you, ma'am. Perhaps my father didn't mention you few things I had said about you but I believe mine behavior wasn't appropriate. I'm truly sorry, ma'am. I admiring you for your work, ideas but I had got a little carried away when I found out about your pregnancy. What can I say, I was disappointed and angry. You see, he didn't tell us about his new family and we find out from the press. Besides I was rather rude toward you. I really like you, Madam Secretary and I'm sorry."

"Lealand it's ok, really. I understand, but you shouldn't be angry at Bill; he loves you and your brother more than us, dear." she touched his shoulder. He covered her palm with his hand as he smiled to her.

"Perhaps we could be friends as we suppose to be a family soon."

"I would like that."

She smiled to him sincerely. Young pilot knew Laura was more than his father could possible deserve for. She was strong and proud woman, just like older Adama, but she also had a gentle nature and big heart. She knew what is wrong and what is right, judged people for their actions and who they were, she preferred getting to know them firstly not listen what other said about them. Lee wonder why his mother couldn't be like her. Carolanne always envy other people, she always tried to show them how better than everybody else she was; even if the price was her sons happiness . He was watching her till he realize she was standing in the kitchen with the phone in her hand. He asked if something happened; she looked at him biting her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Somewhere on the Riverwalk Market**

**Afternoon**

Tricia, better known among her brothers and sisters as number Six, finished her work and walked out of the governmental building. She was wearing tight jeans and white top, her now dark blond hair were pulled into the ponytail. She put a glasses on her nose and walked down the street to the Riverwalk Market. She had a meeting there and didn't want to be late.

"Tricia." As she was walking among the people in the market she heard someone called her name. She turned around and saw one of her brothers.

"Brother."

Cavil, the number One, exchanged a nods with the Six and joined her walking. He was holding a gray suitcase in his hand. He didn't talk at all, after he spotted another Six he stopped Tricia and pointed their sister with Gaius Baltar. They sat down on the nearest bench and waited. It wasn't long before they spotted their sister. They stood up and slowly approached to the woman with the sort man in the suit all over her. They patiently waited as she get rid of him, and when she did, One and Six walked toward her.

* * *

><p><strong>Caprica City<strong>

**Laura's house**

"I just got weird phone call." She said. Young Adama sent her curious look. "I don't know what to think about it. They said I am in danger that I should leave Caprica City. That someone is after my baby."

"Yeah that's weird. I believe that are only empty threats. Don't worry."

"Lee, what if it's true?" she asked them wondering about things she didn't say him.

"No one will hurt you, my dad and I won't let that happened. Try not to think about it."

Laura had to think about it. How so minor person could know something about her baby. Yes she had a dreams, really, really intrinsic, but they were after all like Bill said to her, just a dreams. The male voice in the phone was somehow familiar to her; the mysterious caller knew her that for sure, but how in the name of Gods he knew about her dreams and her daughter's illness ; those weren't public knowledge information. Laura had to sit down, this phone call terrified her_. I know you having visions about the Cylons; they are true. The children of humanity are coming home, Laura and they will take your daughter away from you. She is the key, her origin and path has been written long before you were born. You have to escape from the Caprica before it's too late, before they hurt her… Protect the child, Laura._ His words were so persuading, no wonder she started to think about her dreams, her life and baby once again.

She realize she's been staring at one point for couple of minutes when young Adama called her name. Laura met his eyes and give him a small smile, while going to the kitchen. She put the phone down on the table and opened the fridge.

"I invited my aid, Billy for a lunch today. If you want to, please stay." She said.

"I would love to, Laura." He answered and offered his help with the meal's preparations.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the Riverwalk Market<strong>

**Afternoon**

Gaius Baltar and his new girlfriend who name he still didn't remember were walking around the garden next to the Riverwalk Market talking about his new project for the Department of the Defense. After few minutes of walking they stopped. Gaius pulled his girlfriend into his arms and wanted to kiss her but she moved away.

"I have to go. I'm meeting someone." She said.

"Really? Who is he? I'm extremely jealous."

He looked at her suspiciously, but he wasn't pretending the jealous boyfriend. No, he knew that it wasn't something she will approve. After all they have an open relationship. She could meet everyone she wanted to, but no one will gave her the prestige and fame like he could. She looked at him and slowly moved her lips towards him.

"I doubted that." Six said.

Baltar licked his lip and looked down before he met her stare; he started to excuse himself. She pretended listen to him; she wasn't in the mood to do it actually. In the meantime as he was speaking, she was looking around, searching hers meeting partners among the people. Gaius said something that cut her attention, so she shoot a glance at him. They said goodbye and he left. She gasped with relive and waited before he disappeared from her sight and she turned around.

" It's about time, I wonder when you get here." She was a little bit surprised their quick appearance out of nowhere.

"Yeah well, I had to finish my work first." she said."Is everything prepared?" Tricia took the gray suitcase from her brother.

"Of course." answered Cavil. "Leoben will be here soon with the Centurions. It's time to visit President Adar. Come sisters."

One leaded them out of the Riverwalk Market. Before two Sixes followed their brother, Tricia grabbed her sister's forearm and carefully whispered into her ear.

"She wasn't in the office today, you have to find her, before it's too late. It's your destiny."

"I know." She answered and walked away. "But first I have to take care of something. I will find her, sister."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when she walked into the house near the lake. She didn't have the key but it wasn't a problem since he hadn't been locking his door lately. She quietly walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Six wasn't really surprised and happy when she found Gaius in the bed with another woman, but she didn't do anything to wake them up. Six looked around the room and when she found out a chair, she sat down in it; she waited. An hour later he was still asleep; her patience came to the end. Six called him, once, twice. Third time she raised her voice and he was finally awake; he saw her and of course asked her what she was doing in his house<p>

"Gaius who is this woman?" young brunet said toward him before Baltar started to excuse himself to her and to Six.

Blond tall Cylon listen to him with despise all over her face, like she would care to listen his lame excuses. Yes, of courses she was a 'friend', more than a friend to him, right… It hurt her in so many levels that he wasn't telling the truth but in the same time it was what she expected him to do. After all she knew him, he wasn't a honest man but egoistic with big ego asshole; that was one of things she loved about him. One madness look on the poor woman was enough to make her quickly disappear, not like she was some kind of threat to Six, but it was better when she was gone. What she was about to say shouldn't be heard by some minor human.

He walked out of bed dressing himself as she was studying his movement thinking what she should tell him. She looked away when he was telling her it's all his fault that they relationship didn't work out as it should. She once again didn't care to listen him but as more and more words come out of his mouth, she had to do something with that.

"Spare me your feigned self-awareness and remorse… I came here because I have something to tell you…" Six started and as he sat down she told him the truth about her existence.

She told him everything, three times and he still couldn't believe or as a matter of fact he chosen not to as she suspected. They were sitting in the living room, he still in some sort of shock was repeating her words misdoubting their meanings.

"So now you telling me…" he hesitate. "…now you telling me you're a machine. If you are a Cylon proof it. Proof it to me right now!"

"I don't have to…" she said amused by his shock caused by her news. " You know I'm telling the truth. You believe me because deep down you've always known there was something different about me… something that didn't quite add up in the usual way. And you believe me because it flatters your ego... to believe that alone, among all the billions of people... of the Twelve Colonies, you were chosen for my mission."

"Your mission? What mission? What exactly are you saying?"

"You knew I wanted access to the Defence mainframe. The communications frequencies. Deployment schedules. Unlimited access to every database…" she could gave him few more examples but one look on his face told her he know what he had done.

"Oh, my God. I had nothing to do with this." He was speechless for a moment but then he realize what he had done and what penalty he would have to pay if someone finds out. "How many people know about me, specifically? That I'm involved?"

"And even now, as the fate of your entire world hangs in the balance... all you can think about is how this affects you." She teased him.

"Do you have any idea what they will do to me if they find out?" Gaius stood up nervously.

"They'd probably charge you with treason." Six answered watching him as he was walking around the house. "Treason is punishable by the death penalty."

"This is unbelievable." He muttered. And then an idea came to him. He walked to the phone and started to dial up.

"What are you doing?" she raised a eyebrow.

"Phoning my attorney." He sound so confident yet he was struggling with his emotions deep inside and she knew it.

"That won't be necessary." She stood up. She had to do something to calm him down, after all she came here to save his sorry ass but he wasn't helping with his behavior.

"He'll know what to do. He'll sort this out. He's the best in the business." He said to her as he was waiting on the line. But she came to him and took a phone away.

"It won't be necessary, because in a few hours... " she said calmly. "No one will be left to charge you with anything."

"What exactly you saying?"now she got his attention. She smiled as she turned away from the window.

"Humanity children are coming home. Today! Get down!"

She pushed him to the ground, making him squat in front of her; she was protective holding her palms on his head. Six closed her eyes when the blast from the nuke bang up the windows and tiny pieces of glass was flying in the air. She felt they impaled her as the sharp pain went across her body and then it was over; the next thing she remembered was the awakening in the tube on one of the Basestars' above Caprica.

* * *

><p><strong>Cylon's Baseship<strong>

**Red Line Base**

**Few hours earlier**

"Six knows about the child. The Hybrid told her it's her destiny to protect it."

"Well that might complicate few things…"

"There is more…"

"What?"

"Hybrid started talking about Final Five, whoever they are; they have the same goal as we do; the child." He said as cavil started to walking around, thinking about something.

"That won't be a problem. Don't worry about it, if the time is right we will take care of them, but for now… I believe we have to expedite some things. Prepare the others!"

"Of course. Soon, the children of humanity come home, brother." And with that he left Cavil alone.

Number One walked through the room. He had been planning this for a long, long time and now he had a chance to do what his race should do over forty years ago; destroy the humanity. He was the oldest one among the other models, he exactly knew what Hybrid said to Six. The prophecy about the Opera House, the child and the new beginning which the seeds of two races will create. He also was the part of the destiny.

He knew the Five, they were the creators of humans' like models. The Final Five, as the Hybrid named them made him and as he had opened his eyes and had been capable of standing on his own, he helped creating the others. Soon after his brothers and sisters where in their cocoons, he neutralize the Five. Gave them the false memories and send among humans so they could see what they have done to him… to Cylons; irreparable harm. He was full of hate and bitterness on them, on their actions and on himself; on the form he had to live in. He will never change the fact who he is, but tomorrow he will get his revenge on the Five, on the humans. The Twelve Colonies will be burning as he always dreamed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Caprica City**

**Laura Roslin's house**

The meal was almost ready. Laura was changing her clothes, while Lee was making a final preparations of the dinner; putting the plates with silverware and glasses on the table when they heard a doorbell. Roslin, as she was dressed in plain and simple light blue dress, quickly walked out of the bedroom and hurried to open the door.

"Madam Secretary." She turned around and saw her aid; she immediately smiled to him.

"Billy! I'm glad you here." She said to him, exchanging peeks on a cheeks. He walked into the house closing door behind himself. Laura leaded him into the living room.

"Please meet Captain Lee Adama, he is Bill's older son." she said and then looking at her future stepson she continued. "Lee, this is my aid Billy."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise." Captain nodded his head. They sat down at the table as Laura put the dish with the lasagna and salad. She carefully started putting them food on their plates and when she finished, she sat down.

"Smells wonderful, ma'am."

"Thank you. Lee helped me with most of the work. Enjoy!"

They eat their meal and after that the three of them sat down on the sofa and played TV. Boys drunk a beer and talked about last Pyramid's game, not aware that Laura has been watching them. They spotted her when she put the snacks she prepared for them earlier, at the table; boys engaged her into the conversation. Roslin was very glad that Billy and Lee found a common ground, especially since death of her aid's parents, the boy didn't have many friends at all, not to mention friends and colleagues in his age. He become less sociable, preferred to be alone, focusing on his carrier. Truth to be told Secretary Roslin was getting worried about him, he was such a sweet boy, yet so lonely.

Laura also was happy that she gain Lee's trust; the Captain Apollo as she started naming him and he always smiled to her in respond. They talked a lot that day, mostly about Bill and Lee. She found out Lee's anger toward his dad passed and the boy was willing to make up with him. As he told her she was one of the reason of his decision. Laura bite her lip once again. Watching Lee her with Billy at her place made her think once again. The young Captain was so nice to her all day, that it broke her heart she will have to tell him the truth about her relationship with his father. She knew she made a stupid mistake and now she was paying the piper; she wanted to fix it as soon as she will have a chance. But how could she knew what the future holds for her and Bill. He left, she was the reason why, will he ever want her back?

"Madam Secretary?" Billy's voice brought her back to the reality.

She notice her aid was getting ready to going back home. She looked at the clock to see what time it is; it was late. Laura with Lee saw Billy to the door, and after they exchanged goodbyes, young aid left. Lee locked door behind him and followed Laura to the kitchen where she was putting the dishes into the dishwasher. When the machine was full, she closed it pressing ON button. Laura turned to face Lee who was sitting at the countertop drinking water.

"That was nice evening." She finally interrupted the silence between them.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me to stay. Sadly I will have to get going too; my shuttle for Pegasus is leaving tomorrow morning and I have to find a room for the night.

"Lee you are welcome to stay here, if you want to, of course. I have a guest room. Let me show you."

"Thank you, Laura." He smiled.

She heard the diffused sound of siren in the middle of the night and that woke her up. Firstly she thought it was Lealand watching TV but then she realize that the sound was getting louder and louder with every minute. She got out of her bed putting a robe on. Laura walked into the living room and stopped next to the window.

"What is going on?"she heard Lee's voice as he approached her.

"I don't know. I thought I heard siren's alarm, but they're off now." Rosiln explained looking through the window, as he was searching for TV's remote.

The sun was slowly rising on the sky; dark night changed into day, but it wasn't the view she always saw in the mornings. The streets were in total mess; people were running around with suitcases in their hands, not really knowing where they are going. Children were terrified, most of them whose parents were out in the city, were lost and left all alone, cried. Some cars were burning and in the background if you listened close, you could hear the fire guns. The air smelled nasty and it was hard to breath; sky changed the color from blue to grey; not because of the approaching storm, but from the dust and grim which was hanging out in the air. Above that you could see few big mushrooms clouds after the nukes which hit major cities on Caprica. The capitol was still intact.

"Laura we have to get you on a ship. As soon as possible, my dad will be waiting for us." He said watching news broadcast in TV.

Lee turned around and saw that Roslin stood still looking at one spot. Laura couldn't move. The phone call she received yesterday, he was telling the truth. Cylons are back. And this is high possibly they will come here, for her and the baby. She frozen.

"Laura!" he raised his voice. She almost jumped out of her skin as she heard him. She looked at him, her hand were shaking. "We have to escape from the city! Come on. Take couple of things, absolutely necessary things. I will get a food and some water."

"Ok." She answered but she didn't move. Adama walked to her and put his palms on her shoulder making an eye contact with her; she immediately wrapped her arms around him trying to get some comfort.

"Listen to me. Everything will be all right. I will take care of you, we are leaving the city and going to the nearest military base, but you got to trust me Laura. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head. They split up; Laura walked into her bedroom and took some clothes. She put them into suitcase and moved toward chest of drawers; Laura opened the last drawer and took most valuable heirlooms after her family and medical files of her unborn daughter. In the meantime Lee was in the kitchen; packing food supplies into the bag when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and answered it with relive as he checked who was calling him.

"Lee, oh thanks Gods you're ok. Where are you?" His younger brother Zack said.

"I'm with Laura."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Zack, listen to me. Get your wife and try to get on the space ship, till it's time! We have to leave Caprica. Cylons are back; they had already nuke Picon and Scorpio. I'm taking Laura on the Pegasus…"

"Ok, we will try get to spaceport. Take care of yourself and Laura, we will meet up again, big brother."

"I'll hold you to it, Zack!" He hung up and quickly left the kitchen. Laura was already waiting for him. She was pale and shaking; in her hands she was holding car keys. "You ready?"

She didn't said a word, just nodded her head again. Lee took two suitcases she had and the bag, he packed everything into Laura's car; she followed him. As they sat down in the car, Adama withdraw Mini from the driveway and headed down the street; he needed to get away from the city, go to the suburbs where was military base. From there he could get on board Pegasus.

"Lee, we can't just leave those people behind, there is enough place in this car for at least two people. Please." She said so quite he hardly heard her.

"We don't have time for this. Laura. I have to get on board Pegasus as soon as possible. We really don't have time. I'm sorry."

He knew she was right, but his guts were telling him to get her on the ship as soon as possible and leave Caprica. If he stops, he will lose precious time. But he also knew if he didn't do this, he will have a blood of two innocent people who he could take with them, on his hands.

"Oh my Gods, Billy lives two streets away from here. At least take him with us…"

"He probably left his house…" he saw how miserable she was and he sight. "Ok, where should I go?"

Laura pointed him a direction. Lee took the right turn and soon they stopped next to Billy's house. Roslin got out of the car and run to the door, she didn't knocked instead she busted into the house calling her aid. She didn't heard an answered, her heart started beating faster. Almost running through the house, she found him in the garage; Laura called his name with a relive and didn't even realize when she was hugging him. Few minutes later the three of them were in the car heading out the city as fast as it was possible.


End file.
